


SEVENTEEN: 남성팬을, 아낀다! (Male fans, we Adore U!)

by insertcreativename89



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dom Male Reader, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, K-Pop x Male Reader, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Smut, Top Male Reader - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, hElP mE On mY jOuRNeY oF My fIrsT bOok, kpop x male reader, seventeen x male reader, seventeen x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcreativename89/pseuds/insertcreativename89
Summary: Let's get some requesting happening, shall we?





	1. REQUESTING PAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get some requesting happening, shall we?

Wazzup CARATS!

So... yeah.

This is my first time ever publishing a book for the real world. *nervously chuckles*

As you know, male reader inserts are kinda rare. Although, it's getting trendy at the same time.  
It's hard to find a SEVENTEEN x Male Reader book.  
Let alone TOP/DOM male reader inserts. (Don't even get me started)

So, COME ON MY FRIENDS! JOIN ME IN THIS FIGHT AGAINST INJUSTICE!

Seriously though. Come on. Write more SEVENTEEN x Top/Dom Male Reader as much as regular reader and Bottom/Sub male reader inserts so I could read it. Suggest me some too. (A BETCH IS DESPERATE Y'ALL!)

REQUEST AWAAAY!!!

Here's how it's done. 

1\. The Person: Select your member of choice. 

2\. The Genre: 

a) Fluff  
b) Angst (I need to practice this so bare with me shitty ass angst. Well, tbh my writing in general is shit)  
c) Smut (*Lenny Moon Face*) 

3\. The Plot: Give me a short story-line to get my brain working. 

4\. The Approval: Wait for my reply for the confirmation of your oneshot. 

5\. The Recital: Read them chapters! 

6\. The Intensive Care Unit: Let them feels flow in your veins and contain yourself. (That is if my writing succeed in delivering them feels TT) 

7\. The Revival: Repeat these steps for a new request. 

SEVEN STEPS. SEVENTEEN. SLIP INTO THE DIAMOND LIFE. *X-Files theme song that doesn't relate to this*

GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN?


	2. S. Coups/Choi Seungcheol x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something for Baby Coups. (Like I said, RARE!)

Seungcheol looks up from his phone to see the time.

4 p.m.

'Urgh, it feels like forever!'

He works at the cafe nearby his college to earn some money for his expenses. A college student needs to learn to be independent, right? 'Suck my ass!' is always the answer to that for Seungcheol. In his brain at least.

Luckily, there's not that many customers right now. I mean, it's a cafe not a dining restaurant at lunch. Most of the customers are college students doing their assignment. That just made Seungcheol groan internally again.

"I didn't even start my art assignment yet," he mumbles.

The sound of the door opening made him immediately look at the door to find a new customer entering the cafe. Seungcheol starts staring shamelessly as that person sits down at the table far at the corner of the cafe.

IT'S A GUY?! SHOCKER!

'He's actually quite good-looking,' Seungcheol thought.

'WHAT THE-' he shakes his head and grabs the little notepad before walking towards the guy.

"Hey, welcome to Carat Cafe. How can i help you today?"

The stranger looks up with his piercing (Eye Colour) eyes meeting Seungcheol's brown pupils.

Seungcheol gulps.

'He is even more handsome up close,'

With that thought, his cheeks become red and he keeps on staring at the customer's face.

"Umm... hellooo?" the other man spoke while waving his hands to gain the waiter's attention.

"W-wha?! Oh! I'm sorry. What was that?"

"If I didn't know any better, you were checking me out," the customer said with a cocky tone, a handsome smirk decorating his gorgeous features.

This made Seungcheol blush even harder than before. To cover his flustered expression, he scoffs trying to male himself look annoyed with the other.

"Just tell me what you want, you punk," he snapped.

"Wow, feisty! I want the (Favourite Beverage) and (Favourite Dessert), please?"

"Okay. Would you like something else?"

The guy just stares at Seungcheol, intensely, with a poker face. The waiter raises an eyebrow at the strange expression of his customer. But what the other guy says after that made him chocked. (Not in the naughty way *wink wonk*)

"You," he said with pure bluntness.

Seungcheol's eyes widen and stutters, trying to find any snarky remarks for a reply before huffing in disbelief and walking away to make the irritatingly handsome customer's order.

\---

After he finished the order, neatly setting the cup and plate filled with the drink and food on the tray, one of the other workers walks beside him.

"Hey, who's that eye candy sitting at the corner?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh. Stop being a slut, Wendy," he snickered.

The girl playfully hits his shoulder making him flinched slightly. Gosh, sometimes people don't know their strength!

"You hoe! What? You're jealous?" Wendy joked.

"What the- Why would you say that?!" 

"Well, first of all, because I'm me. I can say whatever the fuck I want to. Second, I saw your little encounter with him just now,"

Seungcheol gulps, feeling his cheeks heat up once again and becomes speechless.

"Aaaand, you're red. That just confirms the fact that you like him, right?"

Seungcheol looks at her with wide eyes and a slightly angered expression. Probably because someone just discovered what he is thinking inside his head. (That he didn't want to admit to himself)

"YOU-"

"It's okay. I won't steal your prince. I have a boyfriend, remember? I just wanna set you two up. I mean, it's time for you to actually date someone. You never even actually hooked up with anyone. You have a sad life, Seungcheol,"

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. Wendy can be brutally honest sometimes.

"And let's not forget how you always do things like fake gagging every time me and my boyfriend do some lovey-dovey shit. You're just jelly that you're forever alone,"

"Hmpf! Whatever. Send this to that dude. I don't care," Seungcheol replied.

Wendy smirked before picking up the tray to give it to the customer that her friend is attracted to.

"Here you go. One (Favourite Beverage) and (Favourite Dessert) for a handsome man," Wendy serves the customer his orders.

The guy smiles.

"Thank you, beautiful,"

Seungcheol's eyebrows furrowed. 'Beautiful?!'

"So, you're studying somewhere near?"

"Yeah, (A Creative College Name) around the corner,"

Wendy nodded with an 'Oh!'

"You know me and my friend right there study there too!" she points to Seungcheol who seems shocked.

"Really? What course?"

"Art for the both of us. You?"

"Biochemistry,"

"Ooooh, handsome and smart," 

"Aish! Don't be like that. You are too," they smiled at each other.

Seungcheol, who is at the counter nearby, heard them with a twitching eyebrow.

'That bitch! What happened to chicks before dicks?!' he thought bitterly.

"Oh btw, my friend there likes you. His name is Choi Seungcheol,"

This time, he chokes for real.

"Enjoy your food," Wendy said before walking away.

Seungcheol just look at her friend with disbelief.

"Thank me later," Wendy winked before entering the kitchen, knowing that her friend might kill her for that.

\---

For the past hour, the guy keeps staring at him occasionally which made him nervous. Every time, Seungcheol would look back at him, he would blink and calmly look away like it didn't affect him at all. After a few stares, maybe a bit too much, Seungcheol's glares directly at the guy as a sign of a so called 'anger'. (He looks like a puppy though)

"What are you looking at?" he barked.

The other's answers is enough to make his face explode in colour.

"A gorgeous man,"

Seungcheol walks away, stomping his foot, to somewhere hidden from the (Hair Colour) haired guy. He covers his face with his palms, obviously flustered.

\---

When that customer finished his deal in the cafe, he raises his hand to call the waiter. Unfortunately, Seungcheol is the only one currently available. His heartbeat fastened having to encounter the male again. He walks to the customer and huffs in annoyance.

"What now?"

The male stood up from his seat, towering the waiter a bit in about five inches. This made Seungcheol have to look up a little. (And scratching his pride a little)  
The gap between them is getting smaller and smaller until Seungcheol can feel the guy's breath on his ear.

"Keep the change, Cheolie,"

The guy bites his earlobe lightly before walking out of the cafe. Leaving a blushing mess named Seungcheol. When the waiter comes back to earth, he feels something in his right hand. A Won note that is more than the guy's total and a piece of yellow sticky note.

'XX-XXXX (Last Name) (First Name) ;)'

"(First Name)?"

Meanwhile, a Wendy is behind the counter with a hand covering her big grin and stifled laughs. Yup, she saw everything and almost squealed from the ear nibbling.

'It's all going according to plan,'

\---

~A FEW MONTHS LATER~

"URRGGGHHH!" a wild Seungcheol let out a groan. Nothing new. 

"I'm so tired," he said before crashing onto his boyfriend's lap. Yup, BOYFRIEND!

"아이구~ My little 애기 worked hard~" (Name) cooed, sniffing Seungcheol's hair.

He giggles and snuggles into his lover's neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calculus. And looord! Help me with this form of misery!" (Name) answered in despair.

Seungcheol laughs at his boyfriend's childish acts. He then turns his head and stares into (Name)'s breath-taking (Eye Colour) hues.

"사랑해, (Last Name) (First Name)," 

"나도 사랑해, Choi Seungcheol,"

Seungcheol smiles and puts his palms on both sides of (Name)'s cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips move against each other before tongues are getting involve turning the kiss into a make-out session. That was before a fake gag was heard, making them pull away from each other. Mainly, Seungcheol who is embarrassed as he knew who made that sound.

"That was sickening. Even if you two are cute together, cut down the fucking. Don't you know it's rude to eat each other's faces in public?" Wendy snickered.

"FEEL MY PREVIOUS PAINS!" Seungcheol replied.

His boyfriend laughs at his cute antics and pecked his pink cheeks.

Yes, they were like cats and dogs at first, even during their meetings at the campus. And with Seungcheol being that adorable angry puppy and (Name) being the infuriating jokester, their bond naturally strengthen. They fall for each other quickly and deeply. That doesn't mean their relationship is treacherous. There are many types of love.  
This probably means that Seungcheol has found his prince from another kingdom and knew that (Name) is the one. Even if he teases a lot and lovingly irritates the hell out of Seungcheol.

If you ask Choi Seungcheol what is (Last Name) (First Name) to him, it will get to the point where he will immediately answer,

'King Of My Heart,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH! MY FIRST EVER WORK FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!
> 
> And yes, it's a little rushed and things happen too quick. This, my friends, is why I need practice. Any suggestions of improvements tell me in a nice way. Spread kindness.
> 
> I was writing at 1-4 in the morning with my grandaunt sleeping in the second bed in my room. She must be annoyed hearing me typing lol.
> 
> Hope you like it. If you wanna request, go to the Requesting Page.
> 
> See y'all, Kerots! (Welcome to Dreeeayyym Konsawrt)


	3. Jun/Wen Junhui x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rippedjuns:
> 
> YES WE NEED MORE OF THIS! AND MORE SEVENTEEN X MALE OCS
> 
> // O R I G I N A L I T Y I S K E Y //
> 
> ((thank you my friend for being the key))
> 
> could you possibly do a fluffy oneshot based off of the song ‘chasing cars’ by snow patrol (it’s such a good song hhhhhh)? and can the member be jun?  
> maybe you could focus on the main chorus? idk go wild man
> 
> ((i’m not a male reader but i still feel like this is a good idea and I fully support this !!))
> 
> thank you sweetie, and good luck on your journey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, you're so sweet, @rippedjuns! <3
> 
> This is like a mixed of all three genres though I tried to keep it fluffy mostly.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

We'll do it all,  
Everything,  
On our own,  
We don't need,  
Anything,  
Or anyone...

He thought he never had a chance with the other. His best friend since seven till now, his partner in crime, his companion through thick and thin and also his crush, the one he loves. He's grown attached to those (Eye Colour) irises, messy (Hair Colour) hair that dramatically moves in the wind, sweet smile and his personality. Always seeing the positive values and tries to learn all the way through the negatives. Boosting up confidence for the 'timid but hyper once you get to know' boy. (Last Name) (First Name) has always be the one for Wen Junhui. But Jun was not (Name)'s much to the Chinese's dismay. It broke his heart when he heard the news of (Name) dating a girl. It's bound to happen, right? As his friend, Jun gave him full support and happiness for his relationship. Deep down, as hard as it is to lie about the denial, Jun was not happy at all. He would say he was happy if his friend is happy. But he just can't force it. 

When Jun heard that the two broke up, it did made him satisfied as evil as that sounds. (Name) came to him first out of all people for comfort. Junhui was the shoulder to lean on for (Name). Jun was happy to have his buddy again. They spent more time together than the time his friend was dating someone else. 'Friend' how he hated that word. That's the closest status he could get with (Name).

Like said, he thought he never had a chance. Now here he is, arms around his now boyfriend's neck while the other holds his waist, lips attached to each other's initiating a passionate kiss. When Jun agreed to hang out with (Name), he didn't think it would lead to a walk beside the lake and a confession from his best friend or long-time crush. Here they are pulling away from their kiss and stare into each other's eyes.

"So, what are we now?" the Chinese boy asked.

The other grabs his hand before kissing his knuckles.

"Boyfriends," both of them smiled.

~~~

If I lay here,  
If I just lay here,  
Would you lie with me,  
And just forget the world?

Holidays. What to do? Some would go visit relatives, travel to other places, have fun somewhere like the arcade, get drunk at the bar. For Jun he could do all of those with is boyfriend. But right now he chose to just lie down on the couch with (Name) to watch a marathon of the Harry Potter movies because why not? Their friend, Wonwoo, had drag them into this, complaining about how much of a big difference it is from the books.

"Oh my gosh! They were so wittle! I just can't!" (Name) fake sobbed. Jun looks up at his boyfriend with a confused look.

"What? We literally grew up with them. How can you not feel sentimental?" the brunette rolls his eyes before lying his head on his boyfriend's chest again. Their legs are tangled and arms wrapped around each other, watching the movie intensely with a comfortable silence. Damn Wonwoo for dragging them into the Potterhead world.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts," (Name) sighed.

"Me too,"

As they are halfway into the second movie, Jun could hear little snores coming from his lover. He looks up once again to see the adorable sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Lips parted and (Hair Colour) already tousled. How did that happened thought? Jun grins to the thought.

"Hmm... my baby's asleep already," he muttered before pecking (Name)'s lips and continue to watch the movie until he was asleep himself.

~~~

I don't quite know,  
How to say,  
How I feel,  
Those three words,  
Are said too much,  
They're not enough...

Jun's eyes started to open as he felt heat on his face. The sunlight is peeking through the curtains on the window. He tried to get up but feels a pair of arms wrapped around his naked torso. Naked?! That's when he remembers what happened last night. It was just another night where both of them can't keep their hands to themselves. Let's just say the night was filled with touching, rubbing, moaning and pleasure. Jun blushes when he heard the groggy morning voice that interrupted his explicit memory of yesterday.

"Morning, Junnie,"

Jun turns around and snuggles into the other's bare chest.

"Morning, (Nickname)," 

(Name) chuckles at the cute nickname Jun came up with which he kinda stuck with. They lay down attached with each other, bare skin touching, transferring heat to each other.

"Jun, you know I love you, right?" the (Nationality) asked.

"Hmm? Yeah. Why?" Jun replied as if he's saying something obvious.

"Just asking. Don't forget that,"

"I love you, (Name). These three words are not enough to prove how much I love you,"

"Aww, stop being sappy,"

"I'm serious," Jun looks up at his boyfriend to find him smirking.

"How can you prove it then?" he asked before Jun gets up and straddles his hips.

"This," Jun smashes his lips onto (Name)'s and the house was once again filled with Jun's moans and whines.

~~~

Forget what we're told,  
Before we get too old,  
Show me a garden,  
That's bursting into life...

Jun picked a daisy and smells it. They're currently in the middle of a flower meadow. It is beautiful, being surrounded by various types of flowers, the calm breeze blowing. (Name) brought him here to watch the sunset. Suddenly, he feels his boyfriend's arms snake around his waist and pulls him until his back meets his boyfriend's front.

"What's that?" (Name) asked.

"Daisy. Beautiful, right?" 

"Not as beautiful as you," (Name) kisses Jun's cheek.

"Gosh, and they say I'm cheesy," the brunette complained.

"Yeah. I learnt it from you," Jun rolls his eyes playfully making his boyfriend chuckle and kiss his cheek again. As time passes by with (Name)'s head on his shoulder, the sunset started to show up.

"Hey, look! It's happening," (Name) points.

Jun is absolutely amazed by the view. Sure, he saw sunsets a lot of times or almost everyday, but this is from a different perspective. This is from a more appreciative one. The sunset was accompanied by the colouful bed of flowers with no frequent disturbance in the city. Just him, (Name) and the nature. He enjoyed sitting in this peaceful scenery with his boyfriend back-hugging him. The peace is lightly disturbed when (Name) suddenly stands up with his hand out for Jun to grab which he immediately did then stands up as well.

"What?" Jun asked. His boyfriend starts looking everywhere and plays with the collar of his sweater. Jun knows this condition of his boyfriend. Anxious.

"Umm... I just... Hmm... How do I... put this?"

"Wen Junhui," (Name) calls out. That's weird. Why is he suddenly said Jun's full name.

"We've known each other since we were kids. And I'm glad we chose to still be in each other's lives up until now. And- Oh god. I'm terrible at this,"

Jun is completely bewildered with his boyfriend's sudden actions and words. Until (Name) suddenly gets on his knees, pulls out a small black box out of his pocket and opens it. A ring?

"Oh my gosh," the brunette whispered with his hands covering his mouth. Eyes starting to filled with tears at the realization.

"Since we've known each other for so long we know our love like an old song. You made me realize all I've ever wanted was right in front of me. We've had our sun and rain together. I can't even imagine my life without you cause you're my life. And I planned to have my life by my side forever and always,"

By now, Jun is sobbing with tears of joy, snot is coming out too. He just can't control it, completely touched by his lover's words.

"I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Wen Junhui, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

The answer was an immediate and excessive nod.

"Yes," Jun croaked out, giggling.

"Yes, I will marry you (Last Name) (First Name)!"

(Name) laughs and slides the ring on Jun's finger. He then carries his now fiance while spinning around and kissing him passionately.

~~~

Let's waste time,  
Chasing cars,  
Around our heads,  
I need your grace,  
To remind me,  
To find my own...

Jun walks down the aisle with his father. Many people look at them in awe. It was the day to seal the deal. When they arrived in front of the priest, his father kisses him on cheek with a proud and happy look on his face.

"花好月圆, 儿子," his father said. (May fragrant flowers bloom and full moon shine over your life together, son)

"谢谢, 爸爸," Jun replied. (Thank you, father)

When he takes a good look at his soon-to-be husband, no doubt at how handsome he looks.

"You're so gorgeous," (Name) mouthed making Jun blush. The audience awed at the two still being shy with each other. (Name)'s sister squealed in delight of her brother getting married to her brother-in-law. You can't deny they're adorable together.

You know what they say “You’re like a dog chasing a car. You’ll never catch it and you just wouldn’t know what to do with it if you did,”  
It means that these two are meant for each other and they will never fall out of love. They'll never catch the lost of affection.

When "I do"s from both males were heard, that could only mean one thing.

"You may kiss the groom,"

With the passionate kiss happening, the whole garden are cheering and clapping for the two husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go.
> 
> I suddenly have a lot of ideas with the lyrics. It was fun.
> 
> Hope you like it. Our fluffy Junnie! :3
> 
> Thank you for requesting!
> 
> See ya, Kerots! (Helo. Mai nem ees Joon.)


	4. The8/Xu Minghao x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todor8:
> 
> Xu Minghao :o  
> Angst (with some fluff at the end maybe? Totally up to u!! ❤️)  
> Fake boyfriend au :3 Minghao needs someone to take to a friend reunion/wedding and reader agree but actually likes Minghao and just suffers because he knows Minghao don’t like him like that? (Sorry if this is confusing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting, @Todor8 <3
> 
> It's my first time writing angst. It's not that angsty though but ummm....
> 
> Let me know what you think and what I could improve more.
> 
> ENJOY!

He can't believe what he's hearing right now. He doesn't know how to feel about it.

"You want me to what?" (Name) asked.

Minghao sighes and runs his hands on his face. His friend just don't get it.

"I need you to come with me and pretend to be my boyfriend at a reunion, okay?!" he whispered with a harsh tone.

"But... why?" 

"Because..." Minghao tried to find his answer. It is easy but it does sound embarassing.

"They're all either dating someone or engaged. Hell, even Soonyoung is about to get married,"

"So, you're embarrassed for not having anyone yet?" Minghao nods as a reply, looking down on his feet to avoid witnessing his friend's reaction.

"...Fine,"

"W-wha- You're willing to," Minghao sighed in relief.

"Whatever. I mean, it's just for a day, right?"

"Thanks, dude. I can always count on you,"

Of course, (Name) would accept. He has to because he's a friend to Minghao. Just a friend. Yeah, (Name) doesn't like that. If you haven't figure it out yet, yes (Name) has feelings for Minghao. More than just friends. It wouldn't hurt to pretend, right? It sounds petty, but boy, let's see.

\---

"What was I thinking?!" Minghao panicked. He suddenly regrets this whole fake boyfriend thing. What if they found out? The teasing is going to be worst. OH GOSH!

"Hey," (Name) called out softly then takes his friend's hand. Minghao turns to look at (Name) who has a serious but assuring look on his face.

"It's going to be fine. They're your best friends. What's the worst that could happen? They would probably not care at all,"

Although (Name) is hurt by Minghao's regret in his own plan of fake dating, he keeps supporting his friend. He just thought that he definitely can't make Minghao his for real.

"You know what, let's go," the Chinese rushes out of the car with (Name) following behind. Because of the rush, (Name) is now beside him with his hair tousled and a not so neat tie hanging on his shirt. Minghao sees this and quickly rakes his hands through the (blond/brunette/etc)'s hair to get it styled neatly.

"Aish, you're so clumsy. Can't even look after yourself,"

(Name) just keeps quiet and tries not to faint. Why? Oh. It's definitely not the fact that his crush is like really close to him till he could feel hot breath on his face. Also, his crush's hands are touching his hair and a little of his scalp. Yup, totally not that. Now he wants to curse his anatomy for letting blood rushing to his cheeks. Minghao moves his hands to the other's chest area to fix his tie. When they heard a booming "There you are!", the two tensed although still in the same position. Looking exactly like a wife fixing her husband's tie in those cliche romantic movies.

"MINGHAO! MY MAAAN!" One of his friend shouted before running to him with the others.

"O-oh! Heeey guys," he waved awkwardly.

"LONG TIME NO SEE!"

"I'VE MISSED YOU, HYUNG!"

"IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

A giant group hug was formed with Minghao stucked in the centre, desperately needing air while chuckling. It sure have been a long time since high school. (Name) smiles at the scene, standing at the side awkwardly. Minghao does look happy being with them.

"Hey, hey! Who's this handsome maaan you brought?!" 

(Name) blushes and waves nervously.

"Mingyu, stop. You're embarrassing him,"

Everyone's gaze moves towards Minghao who tries to let out the words come out from his mouth. It's now or never.

"Guys. This is my boyfriend, (Last Name) (First Name)," he introduced.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you all," (Name) shake hands with each one of them, which is a lot.

"Hey, handsome. The name's Kim Mingyu," Mingyu greets (Name) with a joking flirty tone which made him smile.

"What the hell?! Hey, Jeon Wonwoo. Sorry, my boyfriend can be extra sometimes," Wonwoo said making (Name) chuckle.

"It's alright. I know a lot about people being extra," the group of friends laugh at the subtle shade towards their friend.

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU PUNK!" Minghao barked. (Name) just sticks his tongue out as a remark.

"You picked a good-looking boyfriend, Minghao. I didn't know you had it in you," Seokmin nudged his friend. This made Minghao shakes his head and hides it in palms, hiding the fact that he's shy about it. The boys let a loud and long "Awww!" at their friend's action. When (Name) wraps his arms around Minghao to let him snuggle into the taller's shoulders, the boys become wilder until it kinda sounds like teenage girls squealing.

\---

"So, how did you two met?" Jeonghan asked. (Name) is completely silent, not knowing how to answer. He just looks at Minghao as a signal to respond

"Umm... we go to college together," Minghao answered, trying to look confident.

"Ooooh, so like, ran into each other, helping to pick up books and BOOM! Love at first sight?!" Seungkwan added.

"Yeeeah. Something like that," (Name) said.

"Hey! How about a good ole game of Truth Or Dare?" Hansol suggested.

"Are you crazy? In this fancy restaurant?" Jihoon retorted.

"I don't see why not. We did rent this place for the night," Seungcheol said.

The guys cheer expecting a lot of things to happen.

"I hope there's no alcohol involved," Joshua said.

"Someone said alcohol?!" Soonyoung came out of nowhere with a basket of vodka.

"LET'S GET DRUNK!"

\---

By now everyone is completely out of order. Except for Joshua who didn't even touch the bottle, (Name), Wonwoo, Jihoon and Chan. Although (Name) drank a lot, he's just good at holding his alcohol. Many things happened including getting to know Seungcheol's embarrassing secret, Seungkwan running at the pool outside the dining hall like a gorilla also Minghao, Seokmin and Junhui singing karaoke totally off key with how wasted they are. The whole night was filled with laughter and happiness like their high school prom, only wilder. Another controversial event is when Mingyu was dared to give (Name) a lap dance. Another range of "OOOOH!" boomed the air. Suprisingly, Wonwoo was laughing as well being the good sport he is. He know Mingyu is his and this just a game. After the whole havoc, they all sit on their chairs to get some rest. Now, it's Minghao's turn.

"Minghao. Truth or dare?" Soonyoung asked.

"Daaare..." Minghao slurred. 

Ooooooh. Then, they all huddle to suggest what dare to give.

"Ehem! Minghao. I dare you to make out with (Name),"

(Name) stares at everyone in shock. They can't do this. They're not even a real thing. But Minghao being fully drunk, immediately sits on (Name)'s lap and roughly kisses him. (Name) is completely frozen. His friend and crush is sitting on his lap, attaching their lips together making the kiss turned into a full make-out session in front of everyone. (Name) was tempted to slip his tongue into his crush's mouth and return the kiss. But he knows, he can't. (Name) stands up making Minghao fall on his butt onto the cold hard floor. Everyone including the drunken ones and Minghao is surprised by the action.

"I-I'm sorry. I need to go to the restroom," (Name) walks away quickly. When he arrived inside the restroom, he locks the door and slides down until he is seated on the floor. Pulling his knees towards his chest, he looks down with tears starting to flow. He tries hard to keep quiet, only muffled sobs came out. He's not suppose to feel this way towards his friend. He's not suppose to feel the want to slide his tongue down his friend's throat. He feels disgusted with himself. It's his fault. He knows damn well Minghao doesn't like him that way. But why? Why did he fall for that cute little fairy? It hurts so much.

He gets up to the sink and splashes the tap water to wash out the tears. He closes his eyes then inhales deeply before opening them again, staring intensely into the mirror. He has to get through this. After all, he is the one who agreed on this. Yeah, it's his own fault. He unlocks the door and goes into the dining hall again to continue like nothing happened. And he did.

\---

It has been almost a week since the reunion. (Name) haven't been in contact with Minghao at all. He could just use the excuse of preparing for the finals. He's about to graduate anyway. But he didn't even want to see Minghao. Not after what happened. Every time he sees the Chinese he would run away to avoid him. He thought it was for the best. He thought Minghao wouldn't want anything more from him after the whole night of being fake lovers. But when his wrist was suddenly pulled by Minghao and brought to the bench under a tree behind the campus, he saw Minghao's face full of concern and worry.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Minghao asked with an upset tone but (Name) is silent. He doesn't know how to answer that.

"If it's about the kiss, I'm sorry. It was a drunken mistake. It shouldn't have happened," That's exactly the reason why. Because it meant nothing. His friend thought it was a mistake. That left a little sting in (Name)'s heart. The (Eye Colour) eyed male narrows his eye at Minghao as a sign of disappointment.

"What?" Minghao asked again, completely clueless. (Name) stands up and walks away but was stopped by Minghao grabbing his wrist again. He pulls his hand out of Minghao's grip then turns to look at the other.

"I can't do this, Minghao,"

"Do what? What's wrong? Tell me. That's what friends are for, right?" That's it.

"That's why. Because we're friends. I can't hide my feelings from you anymore, Minghao. And that drunk kiss was not helping at all. It's painful to play pretend with love when there's an actual meaning behind it from one side," Minghao stares at (Name) with shock in his eyes.

"Y-you like m-me?" he stands up closer to (Name).

"Yes. And I know you don't feel the same way. Let me just... go,"

"Who says I don't feel the same way?" Minghao interrupted.

It's (Name)'s turn to be surprised.

"There's a reason why I picked you to be my fake boyfriend, (Name). I like you too,"

"Oh..." (Name) said awkwardly with a hint of happiness. He blushes after hearing the sudden confession making Minghao smiles and pecks his lips.

"So, wanna do that kiss again? As official boyfriends," Minghao offered and circles his arms around (Name)'s neck. And they reenact the make-out session from the reunion party under the tree as real boyfriends. And they are both extremely thankful and happy to have each other, especially (Name) since he would have a date for the graduation party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUUUHHHH!
> 
> That took 4 hours. I'm actually proud of it though. Idk ha!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> If anyone wants to request, please go to the REQUESTING PAGE.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> See ya, Kerots. (*cute fluffy Thughao voice* het meh het meh het meh)


	5. Jeon Wonwoo x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikabow:
> 
> OMG EQUALITYY FINALLY I LOVE U
> 
> so i'd like to request wonwoo fluff. bookshop AU of sorts? maybe wonwoo and the character work there and they both have a crush on each other? i mean do as you want but thank you so much for even considering this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting, fellow Carat and Blackjack! @Chikabow  
> p.s. I LOVE U TOO! <3
> 
> I had fun with this too. I can't believe I wrote this fluffy content.
> 
> I'm gonna edit the mistakes later.
> 
> ENJOY!

"Aaand, that's the last one," Wonwoo huffed.

He was arranging the new stock of college books on the shelf. He looks around, proud of the neat and organised outcome of his hard work. He works here at his uncle's bookshop below his studio apartment. His uncle decided to open one because of it's strategic location. It's placed in a row of stores near a college, a few schools and kindergartens. When Wonwoo started his first year in college, he needed both a part-time job and a place to live. When he heard his uncle's going to open a bookstore below a studio apartment he was going to live, he just thought 'Why not?'. He also volunteered to run all the errands there since his uncle is busy with another branch in a different neighbourhood, although the middle-aged man would often visit.

He walks to the reading area to continue a new novel that he found interesting, other than Harry Potter of course. The bookstore is quite huge actually, with two levels and such wide space, accompanied by organised shelves and rows of computers. It's kind of like a town library. And books, a lot of books. Another reason for Wonwoo to work here. It's no secret that Wonwoo's a bookworm. Hence, he took Literature at college. He too wants to write books that inspire people to achieve their dreams and spread awareness for the importance of reading. As he was about to finish the fifth chapter of 'Titan's Curse', he was greeted by the harsh sound of the door slamming against the wall and heavy breathing of a human that made him flinched. He turns to look at the figure at the door as it closes on its own. When the person looks up and runs their fingers through their hair, it made Wonwoo's breath hitched.

"Sorry I'm late. Mr. Ahn wants to do an extra period for Physics," they said, air quoting 'extra period' with a funny voice and scrunched up expression. Which for normal people, it's the most hilarious thing ever. But for Wonwoo, it's the most adorable thing ever that he just wants to scream into a pillow.

"N-no. It's alright. It's for your own good anyway," Wonwoo assured. 

Who is this person? Oh. It's just (Last Name) (First Name), the guy from the Chemical Engineering course. The attractive guy from college. The hot wing spiker from their volleyball team. I mean, who plays football anymore. The smart student from Chemistry class. The boy that every girl and boy drools for. Basically, the college jock that's not a total jerk at all and definitely not stupid but a total sweetheart and a future professor. In other words for this situation, Wonwoo's crush. Can you blame him though? Those pleasant messy locks of (Hair Coulour), those spellbinding orbs of (Eye Colour), tall and lean figure, healthy physique being not too thin nor too bulky. Just looking at those nice biceps pressing against the sleeves of his fitting T-shirt is enough to make Wonwoo frozen. Yep, he's completely fallen for the boy.

"Aww! You're no fun, Wonu. You sound like my mom telling me it's for my future and shit," (Name) said, flopping on the chair on the opposite side of the table Wonwoo is sitting.

"What? It's true,"

"But it's PHYSICS! Aka home of the dumbest theories that don't make any sense! It's excruciating!" Wonwoo rolls his eyes. There he goes again, complaining about the subjects he chose to learn.

"Wonuuu! Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm speaking the truth!" (Name) whines and grabs the bookworm's hands while faking sobs.

This guy is not making it easy for Wonwoo, isn't he? But he enjoys these adorable episodes with his friend. If that's the closest thing he could get to, he wouldn't mind.

"Is there anything else I could help?" (Name) asked.

"Nope. I took care of it all,"

"But I wanna help!" (Name) whines again.

"Tsk! Fine. The new books still has no price stickers on it. You could paste them," Wonwoo said while flipping to the next page of the novel.

"I'll do it later. I'm tired," (Name) yawned and wraps his arms around his head as he takes a nap on the table. Wonwoo narrows his eyes at the other's actions but continues his reading anyways. He's thankful enough that (Name) was willing to work here at all. (Name) is a pretty busy guy with all his volleyball practise and other stuffs. Out of all things he could do, he chose to work at Wonwoo's uncle's bookshop. If it weren't for him, Wonwoo would've run it all by himself and tire himself. He kind of did though but (Name) can be a lot of help sometimes. Someone to accompany him is enough.

\---

"Argh! Sorry, Wonu! I swear I tried to make it on time or earlier! But we had a surprise friendly match today!" Not a surprise for the bookshop co-owner. It's a regular incident to happen. A panting (Name) at the door in the evening screaming excuses of his late entry.

"Hm. It's fine. But go and put the price stickers on. You didn't even start it yesterday," Wonwoo shakes his head.

"Oh. Haha... I forgot," (Name) immediately puts on the bookshop's official uniform apron and grabs the note board with stickers on it.

It's time for Wonwoo to continue the novel from yesterday. As he is reading, he would occasionally steal glances at his friend diligently working. These glances would turn into full on stares at the sight of (Name) with a pen on his ear and rolled up sleeves of his dark green sweat-shirt, showing off his incredible forearms for Wonwoo to fangirl about. The concentrated look on his face with his tongue poking out a little from his lips. It's cute. The staring session was stopped when the (Eye Colour) eyes meet Wonwoo's dark brown ones which widens. (Name) gives a sweet grin before Wonwoo returning a shy smile and looks at his book with blushing cheeks.

Wonwoo flinches when a note board was suddenly slammed onto the table.

"Hahahaha! You looked so cute when you're surprised," the black-haired boy gets shy from his crush calling him cute.

"What do you want?" Wonwoo spat.

"Geez. Don't be a sour puss, Mr. Sweater Paws. I'm just asking about the actual prices for these books," 

Urgh, that lovable nickname made Wonwoo want to flip the table. As he was explaining, (Name) had lean close to Wonwoo's back. Like, really close until you could feel his body heat. Just imagine how Wonwoo would feel.

"Right. Thanks, Wonu," he ruffled the said male's hair before continuing his work. Wonwoo huffs and fixes his hair and glasses, trying hard to hide to shades of pink on his face. And that's just the beginning.

When Wonwoo wants to put the book back on the shelves, he can't reach it properly. He is tall but, apparently, not tall enough.

"Why do you want to put so far on top?" (Name) asked. He could've just put it on the lower shelf.

"This book is supposed to go there," (Name) rolls his eyes.

"Man, you're such a geek. Let me help you with that," This is the part where Wonwoo felt like his stomach will burst out butterflies. (Name) standing behind him so near, almost no space between them at all. Wonwoo can feel his back in contact with the volleyball player's abdomen, every hard muscles can be felt and more body heat. (Name)'s breath is fanning Wonwoo's ear. A slight bulge can be felt on Wonwoo's butt. Ehem ehem! It's just those bulges on jeans. His hand is touching Wonwoo's trying to put the book back neatly in place. Wonwoo is a tomato now.

"There you go. shortie,"

"H-hey! I'm only two inches shorter than you,"

"You're tall, Wonu. But I'm taller," (Name) teased.

Wonwoo stares at (Name) with a red face as the boy walks away to the counter. He starts to miss the boy's warmth already. (Name) is the master of creating sexual tension and nervous butterflies but also the epitome of being oblivious. At least that's what everyone thinks. As Wonwoo is leaning his forehead on the shelf to hide his embarrassment, (Name) is doing his Chemistry homework at the counter with a smirk on his face.

\---

It has been a long morning for Wonwoo and now, he is glad to crash onto the couches in the bookshop for a quick rest. He still has to prepare for the day because (Name) will surely arrive late. Just thinking about that makes him want to collapse on the sidewalk and take a nap. As he arrives in the bookstore, he saw the reading section has a table with food and drinks for two. He walks to the table, confused until (Name) comes out from the office room with a charming smile.

"(Name)? What is all this?" he asked.

"It's been a year since the bookshop was opened, remember? 24th July? You told me yourself," (Name) answered.

"Oh yeah. But how about the st-"

"I called your uncle and told him about this. He said it's fine to close it for today. Now, let's just enjoy. You've worked hard, Wonwoo,"

Both of them take a seat, facing each other. When Wonwoo was about to dig in, the other stops him to.

"Wait. Before that, let me just-" (Name) puts a plate with a slice of cake out of nowhere. It has a lighted up candle on it.

"What?"

"Also, happy birthday, Sweater Paws! I know your birthday was last week but I feel like a wish and a hug won't do you justice," Wonwoo felt soft at this. His crush wants to celebrate his birthday even though it's late. How sweet.

"You'd do this for me?" (Name) nods.

"Thank you so much, (Nickname)," the said male snorted.

"It's so hard to hear you call me that,"

"Whatever. Let's just eat,"

"Wait. I have one more thing," Wonwoo groans. (Name) starts to take deep breaths and fidgets in his seat, as if he's scared something might happen. Wonwoo decided to listen to him even if it means they'll eat later.

"I... I had a crush on someone," Oops. Hear that? It's the sound of Wonwoo's heart shattering.

"Oh..."

"Yeah,"

"How is she like?" Wonwoo tried asking without trembling.

"Well, it's a he," the bookworm is shocked at what he's hearing. (Name)'s crushing on a boy? But he ignored the rising hope in him.

"He's really adorable. He has a wild mind and imagination hence made him ambitious and admirable. He always works hard in everything he did. He's warm and kind too,"

Wonwoo fakes a little smile at the happiness in his friend's voice when describing about his crush.

"He likes to read books which made him intelligent. Every word coming out from his mouth is like it's made for poetry. He could say my name and made it sound like a scripture," (Name) giggles before continuing.

"He wears these big clothes that just adds the fact that he is completely adorable. And he wears these glasses that made him look gorgeous as if he isn't already is. He's also really picky cause he can't eat seafood," Wonwoo is suddenly more intrigued by the description.

"Really? C-can I ask what's his name?" This is it. Now or never. For the worst or for the better. (Name) stares directly into Wonwoo's eyes before his lips forms a cute grin.

"Jeon Wonwoo," Hear that other sound? It's Wonwoo's heart exploding into confetti.

"Oh my gosh, (Name)," Wonwoo choked on the newly formed tears that he didn't know had built up in his eye sockets.

"Jeon Wonwoo. We've been friends for a year. That's enough time for me to get to know and fall for you simultaneously. I wish to be more than just a friend to you,"

"I would love that," Wonwoo replied. And both of them slowly lean in for a sensual first kiss. It's kind of messy but perfect for a first. When they pull away, Wonwoo started blushing again at (Name)'s gorgeous face being so close to his, making (Name) chuckle.

"Aish. My boyfriend is really adorable," (Name) said then pinches both of Wonwoo's cheeks.

\---

"I made it on time," (Name) whispered into Wonwoo's ear, hugging him from the back. Wonwoo's body jerked due to shock.

"(Nickname)! You scared me," the taller laughs.

"I'm going to hear you call me that often now," Wonwoo turns around and pecks his boyfriend's lips before snuggling into his neck. (Name) wraps his arm around Wonwoo and kisses his hair.

"What you wanna do now? There's no customers yet,"

"I wanna spend time with you,"

"Ooooh. Wonwoo's all grown and cheesy now," the said male playfully slaps (Name)'s chest making him laugh again.

"How about we read a book. Well, you read it for me. I'm not good at reading stories," the (blond/brunette/etc) suggested.

This leads to (Name) sitting on a couch with Wonwoo on his lap, leaning back on him and his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. In between the reading session, it was interrupted by (Name) and Wonwoo making out on the couch. Let's just hope no one comes in suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Tell me what you think and how I should improve. Kind opinions are appreciated.
> 
> If you want to request, please go to the REQUESTING PAGE.
> 
> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> Love you, Kerots! (Lokee in mai laib *giggles*)


	6. Dino/Lee Chan x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shinee4exo:
> 
> Idk if this prompt is too NC17 or not, but can I please request Lee Chan smut
> 
> Prompt: Chan teasing the reader for wearing a different type of underwear to him (ie; reader wears boxers, Chan wears briefs), so the reader gets revenge on Chan by making him dry hump the reader's thigh and teasing Chan for how loud he moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ IT!
> 
> Thanks for requesting! @shinee4exo <3
> 
> Also, the first person to request for smut. *claps*  
> It's ok. Don't be shy. Let our imaginations run wild!  
> ENJOY!
> 
> (p.s. If anyone oppose this, just remember there's a lot of Dino smut that could be found everywhere, for regular reader inserts.)

Friday nights. Usually people go to parties. Dancing, get drunk, do something stupid while drunk and getting embarrassing pictures online. Or you could stay home and spend time alone or with someone else. For (Name)'s case, watching TV with his dearest, Lee Chan. They could've done something else but they're tired to actually do something productive. (We'll see about that) Fridays are always the day where people are enthusiastic with whatever they're doing considering it's the last day of working for the week.

"Babe! I'm getting the snacks!" (Name) shouted.

"Okay! I'll be out shortly!" his boyfriend replied from the bathroom.

(Name) grabs all the bags of chips and two sodas for them to enjoy with the movie. He puts them on the coffee table in front of the TV and immediately drops himself onto the couch. While waiting for his boyfriend, he goes through the series or movies they could possibly watch today. Not one caught his interest though. Guess he just have to wait for Chan. Having Chan close to him is already everything he could ask for. Where is he though? (Name) suddenly goes into deep thoughts of how busy they are and realizes the lack of affection towards each other. Sure, it always have been a busy life for them but this week is just intense. Mainly for (Name) due to the preparations he have to do for finals. As this is the last year of college for (Name), of course he wants to ace the exams. So, all the nights of this week has been study groups with friends at the cafe nearby college till late night. Damn, he needs rest, doesn't he? That can be solve by this weekend. He plans to spend time with his lovely daisy, Chan, to make up for his absence.

"I'm done," spoke of the devil. 

"What are we watching?" Chan asked.

"I don't know. I was wondering you could pic-" (Name) stopped before choking on his own spit.

"Hyung?! Are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah. Totally," Yep, totally. Way to go, (Name).

"What's wrong?" Chan asked again, with fake concern. (Name) wants to scream out what is wrong. His freaking boyfriend is in front of him wearing only briefs. He has always seen Chan's birthday suit but who can blame him for drooling on his boyfriend's half naked glory? Obviously not you cause you are reading this. The sight made his cock twitch, or is it  
the sudden breeze going through the leg holes of his boxers?

"Umm... Aren't you cold, Chan?" (Name)'s mouth went dry.

"Nope," his boyfriend replied casually.

"Where's the- Oh! There it is," Chan said before reaching for the TV remote at the edge of the table but it drops on the floor.

"Oops!" he bends to pick up the remote, fully displaying his backside for (Name) to stop breathing. (Name) takes this time to admire the view. Chan's toned legs due to dancing, those incredible thighs which are detailed with muscles, even a few veins are visible. The older's eyes roam downwards and upwards quickly until they reached Chan's peeking butt cheeks at the bands that hug the joints between the crotch and the thigh. (Name)'s face darkens and turns away when Chan is standing again.

"Let's see," the younger sits on (Name)'s lap making him blush harder. The feeling of those soft flesh covered by those damn briefs on his skin made a strange feeling coiling in his stomach. He knows what it is, he's turned on. As Chan is finding something to watch, he was smirking the whole time. That sly little giant. 

"You know... T-there's a lot of space on the sofa," (Name) suggested.

"I know," Then, it was silent for a while, leaving (Name) confused.

"Ah. Yes. Let's continue How To Get Away With Murder," Chan said, knowing exactly what is to come. 

"O-okay," (Name) gulped. Damn it, Chan! 

The younger leans back and grabs his boyfriend's arms to fold them around his waist. He kisses the older's cheek and watches TV like he did nothing wrong. Then, here comes the scene. The not safe for children scene. The sex scene. (Name) fidgets in the sofa and moves a bit but with Chan sitting on his lap, more like his crotch, it's not easy at all. The brunette though just stares at the TV like nothing bothers him. This made (Name) a little mad. He had enough with this adorable bean's teasing. A little pay back wouldn't hurt, right? Well, two can play that game. (Name) hands which is on the boy's stomach are sliding down to his thighs and starts massaging him up and down, feeling some muscle twitching. Chan eyes widen at the action and tries to control himself from the pleasure. No can do. The little whines easily escapes from his mouth. He leans back further onto (Name)'s toned chest and relax to the gentle touches. What was gentle suddenly turns rougher making the smaller moans, not even trying to hide it anymore. 

"Wow, Chan. Loud as always. And we're not even doing anything yet," It is Chan's turn to blush. Oh, how the table has turned.

"H-hyung," he croaked. (Name)'s hands move to the joints, or one of Chan's sensitive spots, and rubs it. Then, he presses the joints to make Chan's bottom sink onto his own growing bulge through his boxers.

"See what you have done, Chan. I know you'd done it on purpose," he pressed Chan's thighs harder until his boyfriend is grinding down on him. Chan turns around to face his dear hyung and smashes their lips together. (Name)'s tongue immediately finds it way into Chan's hot cavern and starts exploring it. Hot breaths and moans are exchanged into each other's mouth. Chan's hips grinds onto his lover's crotch on its own with the help of (Name)'s hands pushing it down while massaging his ass. Chan's hands dig themselves into the soft (Hair Colour) hair, also giving it some hard tugs. They pull away to stare into each other's lust-filled eyes and giggle a bit. How cute? (Name) continues to leave kisses along the shorter's neck and sucks on it, creating marks to make Chan as his own. Chan grips (Name)'s hair again to keep his boyfriend from teasing him while letting out loud moans. While biting the skin of Chan's neck, his hand sneaks into Chan's briefs and rubs the crease of the butt, feeling it covered with liquid.

"You're already wet, baby boy," Chan whines in reply.

"Hyung. P-please, stop teasing me," (Name) laughs at how desperate his boyfriend sounds.

"Please touch me, hyung," Chan screams out when (Name) slips in his whole middle finger into the brunette's hole.

"You're loose. Did you finger yourself when I'm out, studying?" (Name) asked while wiggling the finger inside Chan, making him can't sit still.

"Y-yes. I feel so lonely when you're not here. You've been busy with your friends. I had to please myself, thinking of you pounding inside me," Chan muttered into (Name)'s ear.

"Take me, hyung," Chan pleaded as (Name) enters another two fingers easily into him.

"Hey, hey. What's with the rush, baby? We can take it slow,"

"I can't, hyung," (Name) continues to thrust those three digits inside Chan until they hit a bundle of nerves that made Chan scream louder.

"Then cum by my fingers, Chan," the younger doesn't hesitate to push down towards (Name)'s hand to make the fingers go deeper and press harder onto his prostate. While doing so, with his briefs still on hugging his painful hard on, Chan starts humping onto his boyfriend's amazing thighs. Trying to gain any desperate contact from the great friction produce. (Name)'s cock gets harder feeling Chan's boner rubbing against him, feeling it twitch with each movement. He helps Chan by moving his hand to meet the thrust and keeps on touching the spot. Chan is already the moaning mess that he is. 

"Oh my gosh, hyung! More!" By now, Chan is basically riding (Name)'s fingers. With those dancer thighs, it shouldn't be a problem but from the intense pleasure, his legs are like jelly now. He feels himself getting close and humps harder. Even (Name) can feel Chan's cock twitching signalling his peak.

"Hyu-hyung! I'm close," Chan's grips on (Name)'s hair got tighter and he bites his boyfriend's ear when the orgasm hits him. (Name) can hear his heavy breaths clearly and once he feels something warm on his thigh, he knew Chan had spurted in his briefs. The older pulls out his fingers from the hole and pinches his lover's butt cheeks, making Chan squeak.

"You're such a good boy, baby," (Name) pushes Chan's hair from his forehead and kisses his sweaty forehead.

"It's my turn to help you, hyung," Chan stands up to take off his briefs and does the same for (Name)'s black T-shirt. Then, he gets on his knees and puts his face right in front of (Name)'s clothed member. His boxers have a big and noticeable bulge. Chan looks up at (Name)'s face before smirking. He puts his tongue out and licks (Name)'s bulge, never breaking eye contact. He gets more confident when he felt his hyung's cock jerked.

"Can I suck your cock, hyung?" Chan blurted out. He didn't wait for an answer though. He pulls down (Name)'s boxers eagerly making the raging hard member flip and slap itself onto the older's stomach. Chan takes the cock in his hand and starts stroking it painfully slow. When he hears (Name)'s groans, he knew he's doing it right. He's the reason to make (Name) crazy, same as his with (Name). Chan engulfs the whole size into his mouth without hesitation. He did choke at the first try but he lets his mouth stretch and throat relax to take more of (Name).

"Chan. You're so good at this," (Name) moaned out and grabs a handful of Chan's hair to push his head down, making his cock go deeper into his lover's throat. Chan takes as much as he can until his gag reflex kicks in and pulls the member out with a satisfying pop sound. He jerks (Name)'s member, twisting it a bit with his saliva as lubricant. He smiles at (Name) and uses his other hand to wipe the drool on his own chin from the blowjob.

"I want you inside me, hyung,"

"How can I say no to that face," (Name) picks him up and lays him on the couch, pulling the boy's hip closer. He positions the tip of his cock and looks at Chan, smirking.

"Ready for the trip of your life?" (Name) asked.

"A million times, yes," Chan breathed out. Once (Name)'s cock was slammed into Chan's hot hole, the night was filled with the younger's screams of pleasure, considering how loud he can be. And it didn't stop for three rounds.

\---

Knock! Knock!

Chan rubs his eyes and looks for the source of such noise in the morning. He tried to get up but it's painful. His butt is. His prostate must have been swollen from yesterday.

"Aish! This is so embarrassing!" he whispered to himself. He then tries to wake up his boyfriend who is behind him, comfortably snuggling into his back.

"Hyung! Wake up!" he whispered again which only receive a tired hum from the older.

"Hyuuuung! There's someone on the door! I can't get up because of you!"

"Hmpf! Fine! But it's your own fault also," (Name) slowly gets up and was about to walk to the door before Chan stops him.

"Hyung! Wear something!" Oh yeah. He's naked. He picks up his boxers and T-shirt from yesterday then quickly puts them on. Now, for the annoying git at the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"I'M COMING, YOU TWAT!" (Name) spat. He unlocks the door to find a young man about his age who's like four inches shorter, standing with a frown and crossed arms.

"Who are you?" (Name) asked.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Seungkwan! YOUR NEIGHBOUR!" he shouted with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey. What do you want?"

"WHAT DO I WANT?! I WANT MY SLEEP AND INNOCENCE BACK! I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID LAST NIGHT! NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS, I HAVE TO GO TO WORK NOW WITH ONLY 2 HOURS OF SLEEP!" Seungkwan ranted before giving (Name) the middle finger and walking away. (Name) stare at his figure with a stoned face and slams the door to find a Chan with his face red from embarrassment.

"He heard me screaming last night. Oh my gosh," Chan said, panicking.

"Well, you were pretty loud and horny. What can you d-" A cushion was met with (Name)'s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Tell me what you think and how I can improve. Kind opinions will help.
> 
> If you wanna request, please do so at the REQUESTING PAGE!
> 
> Love you, Kerots! (Aporl *smiles*)


	7. Yoon Jeonghan x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redochre:
> 
> Can I request a Jeonghan smut? Where Jeonghan is a bratty and demanding sub and always dresses up cutely to tease reader? And reader is upset with him so he edges Jeonghan and punishes him.  
> (May this include toys and daddy kink, or literally any other kinks you like?  
> Thank you, i hope you’ll approve my request)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD! IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT, I ADVISE YOU TO NOT READ IT!
> 
> Thank you for requesting! @redochre <3
> 
> I love how a few days ago, I was writing full fluff and now I've turned into this sinful mess. Ha!  
> (Not that I'm complaining though.)
> 
> ENJOY!

(Name) stands with his arms crossed, glaring at the boy on the floor. He is upset with his boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan. He is currently kneeling down, hands neatly on his lap with his head down.

"Now, Jeonghan. Why are you kneeling down in front of me?" (Name) asked strictly. Jeonghan keeps quiet, not even moving a muscle.

"Yoon Jeonghan. Answer me," (Name) asked again without raising an octave but his tone is intimidating, at least for Jeonghan right now. Jeonghan shivers from the dominance lacing in his boyfriend's voice.

"I-I've been a bad boy, daddy," he said with his head still hanging low. (Name) hums, satisfied with the answer. 

You see, this evening, they were going out for the movies for a date. When (Name) arrived at his lover's house, he was met with Jeonghan wearing HIS pastel sweatshirt, which was definitely too big for Jeonghan, that shows off the milky collarbones and half of a shoulder. No wonder, (Name) had been searching for it since forever. Jeonghan was also wearing shorts that was too short. Hah! A pun that is just so true. Literally though, it was so short that all you could see was Jeonghan's beautiful slim legs. The bottom of the sweatshirt that covered almost to his knees making it looked like he was wearing a dress was not helping at all. The look was completed with a pair of glasses and an innocent smile decorating his face. We all know Jeonghan is far away from innocent. The view in front of (Name) made his throat suddenly dry and stares at it shamelessly. 

"H-hyung. You look great," (Name) stuttered. 

"Thanks. (Name). You're not too bad yourself. Come on," Jeonghan closed the door and grabbed (Name)'s hand to walked to his car. He was excited to go to the movies with his boyfriend. But when they arrived at the location, a disturbance happened.

"(Name). Oh my gosh. Is that you?" a voice called.

"Seungcheol? I didn't expect to see you here," They hugged each other with Jeonghan left at the side. What's a Seungcheol? One thing's for sure, Jeonghan was not liking him.

"Hyung. This is Seungcheol," (Name) introduced.

"Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Seungcheol, (Name)'s friend," Seungcheol held out his hand to greet. Jeonghan rolled his eyes, annoyed with this guy ruining their date.

"Yeah. I heard you the first time. Jeonghan," he slapped the intruder's hand coldly and crossed his arms.

"Um. Alright?" Seungcheol awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" (Name) broke the tension.

"I'm actually watching a movie,"

"Really? We are too. Want to go together?" Jeonghan's eyes widen at the terrible suggestion. He glared at Seungcheol as a warning.

"Huh? S-sure, I guess?" Seungcheol answered timidly when he met Jeonghan's flaring gaze. Jeonghan made a neck slicing motion at Seungcheol behind (Name) making Seunghcheol whimpered quietly.

"Nice," And the whole time (Name), Jeonghan and Seungcheol were together. Even when Jeonghan sat in the middle of the two in the movie hall, he felt like third-wheel there. When the movie finished, (Name) invited Seungcheol to eat at a restaurant nearby which made Jeonghan shouted internally. When can he have some alone time with HIS boyfriend?! He even dressed all cute for (Name). It only lead to the three of them eating BBQ at a restaurant with Jeonghan angrily stuffed meat into his mouth. His boyfriend was chatting with that damn brute leaving him to glare at Seungcheol while filling his mouth with rice. He had an idea. He roughly grabbed (Name)'s arm and laid his head on the younger's shoulder to somehow catch his attention. It did for a second with (Name) smiled at him and kissed his blonde hair. Then he continued to talk with Seungcheol. Jeonghan frowned at this. Second method, he massaged (Name)'s thigh slowly. It worked when (Name) moved his thigh to get more comfortable but that's it. (Name) thought it was just a cute gesture from his lovable boyfriend. For Jeonghan, it was a desperate call for attention. Then came the third, he grabbed his boyfriend's face out of nowhere and kissed him hard. While making out, he peeked at Seungcheol and smirked at his reaction. Seungcheol blushed with a frowned on his face. Jeonghan 1 - 0 Seungcheol. He pulled away with a satisfied expression.  
They still continued to chat though. Jeonghan had enough of this.

"Babe, I wanna go home," Jeonghan interrupted their talk.

"What? Hyung, our foods are not even finished,"

"I don't care. I'm tired," he retorted back.

"Just wait for a while, okay? At least finish the food," (Name) suggested. 

"NO!"

"...What?" (Name) glared.

"I want. To go. Home!" Jeonghan glared back, seeing (Name)'s eyes filled with anger.

"Um. Guys? It's ok. I'll pay for it. It's no big deal," Seungcheol said trying to avoid those two from fighting.

"Shut up, fucker," Jeonghan snarled at the boy.

"Yoon Jeonghan," (Name) called making both of them winced. Then, (Name) carried Jeonghan by his hips out of the restaurant leaving Seungcheol stunned. Jeonghan wrapped his arms around (Name)'s neck, started to get excited and scared about what was to come. 

Back to the present. (Name) walks to the drawer to take one of his ties before coming down in front of the kneeling boy. He pulls Jeonghan's blonde hair to get his head up, making the boy gasped. 

"Now. I'm gonna teach you a lesson that every bad boy should know," Jeonghan gulps at the threat. At the same time, the adrenaline flowing in his blood is actually from excitement. He got turned on just by thinking what his boyfriend would do. Next thing, he feels something tying his hands to his back. His hands are completely immobile now. He's helpless. All control is on his boyfriend, who is now at sitting at the edge of their bed.

"Come here, baby boy," (Name) pats on his lap, urging for the older to sit on it. Jeonghan quickly gets up, almost fall from the imbalance, and do as told. (Name) strokes Jeonghan's face making him lean into the touch with eyes closed, trying to get as much contact as possible. (Name) kisses Jeonghan on the lips starting a full on make-out session. Jeonghan wants to touch (Name) but he is restrained. He starts to regret his bratty actions. (Name) stops the kiss making his lover whine at the loss.

"Look at you. I only tied your hands for minutes and you're already needy. I know you wanted this. And I'm not gonna make it easy," (Name) warned.

(Name) slips his hands into Jeonghan's sweatshirt and feels another clothing inside. Jeonghan just whimpers at the touch. When (Name) pulls off the sweatshirt, he saw a black lingerie on his boyfriend's torso.

"You dressed up for me, huh?" Jeonghan blushed at his lover's hungry eyes eating up his body.

"Y-yes. Anything for daddy," (Name) smirks at those words before dropping Jeonghan face first onto the bed. (Name) pulls off Jeonghan's shorts to find him not wearing an underwear at all, leaving the other only in his top. 

"Get your ass up, baby," (Name) ordered as he goes to the drawer to take out a few things he's gonna use later. Jeonghan did as ordered, struggling to move a little. (Name) moved behind Jeonghan to admire his beautiful backside, hole blinking as if asking to be filled. (Name) massages Jeonghan's butt cheek, lusting over the boy's milky skin. (Name) waste no time before dipping his tongue into the opening. Jeonghan moans at the contact, feeling the wet muscle moving inside him. Jeonghan pushes back onto (Name)'s face to get it deeper. (Name) is basically eating Jeonghan as his tongue started moving everywhere, tasting his boyfriend's flavour. Jeonghan bites the blanket underneath him to muffle his loud moans. When (Name)'s tongue hits a special bump, Jeonghan can't handle the pleasure and screams out. (Name)'s tongue keeps massaging that spot making Jeonghan sees stars.  
In about fifteen minutes, Jeonghan can already feel his orgasm building up.

"(Name). D-don't stop," When he said that, (Name) did exactly what he's not suppose to.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, daddy," Then, Jeonghan feels something on his painful hard cock. Oh my gosh, please don't be a cockring. When it is completely slpped on his dick, he knew it is exactly a cockring.

"You can't cum unless daddy tells you to," Jeonghan whines in reply.

"D-daddy. Pleas-" he screams again when something hard, wet and cold entered his hole. (Name) had shoved a vibrator in the shape of a penis into his lover. He pulls it out slowly before pushing it in again. He does this a few times before picking up the pace, thrusting it in and out. Jeonghan couldn't stop the sounds coming out from his mouth. Then, it stops again with the vibrator left deep inside him, touching on his prostate. When the vibrator suddenly turned on, set on medium power, Jeonghan breaths pick up and cries of pleasure was produced. (Name) pushed the vibrating toy harder onto Jeonghan's prostate. Tears of ecstasy fall down onto Jeonghan's cheeks. The pleasure is just too much for him. He would have burst sperm now if it wasn't for the cockring. His cock gets redder due to being swollen. (Name) continues the action making Jeonghan lets out beautiful sounds that are music to his ears. He loves hearing his boyfriend's loud sounds.

"Do you like it, baby boy?"

"Yes, daddy! Oh my god! It's so good," Jeonghan moaned out. His cock is starting to get painful with lots of pre-cum already leaking and wetting the bed.

"Daddy! Please let me cum," he begged.

"Aww, baby. You're pleading is cute. But bad boys don't get what they want," (Name) said, pushing the vibrator deeper and twisting it on the other's prostate. Jeonghan screams at the intense pain making him jerk forward.

"Do you want daddy's cock inside you," (Name) whispered into Jeonghan's ear.

"Yes. Please daddy. I want your cock,"

"How bad do you want it, baby?" (Name) asked again.

"So bad. I want your big cock inside me, daddy. Please fuck me, daddy," Jeonghan whined.

"You're just so good at begging," (Name) chuckled before unzipping his jeans to take off his bottom clothes and his T-shirt. He strokes his hard dick a few times then switches off the vibrator and takes it out of Jeonghan's butt. Jeonghan's sighes at the empty feeling before he was flipped onto his back with his tied hands pressing uncomfortably onto his back. (Name) notices this and takes a pillow then placed it under Jeonghan's hips to leave some space for his hands and a good position for fucking. (Name) looks at the view of Jeonghan under him. Blonde hair completely messy with some sticking on his forehead due to sweat, sweet brown eyes filled with lust, the sclera red from the tears of pleasure and drool leaking out from his slightly swollen lips.

"You're beautiful, Jeonghan," (Name) complimented before smashing his lips onto Jeonghan, moving their lips together perfectly in sync. When (Name) pushes his hard cock into Jeonghan, the older gasp with an adorable sound and giving (Name) the opportunity to enter his tongue into his mouth. Jeonghan is loose by now with all the stretching by the vibrator, making (Name)'s cock moves easily inside him. But he is still tight from the clamping due to him being really close to orgasm.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy!" Jeonghan moaned.

(Name) continues to thrust into Jeonghan, picking up speed every minute. His thrust hits directly onto Jeonghan's prostate. Jeonghan's body trembles in pleasure.

"What did you learnt today, Jeonghan?" (Name) asked, kissing the said male's neck and leaving marks all over the pale skin.

"I should behave in public and not make daddy mad," Jeonghan breathes out.

"Good boy. Now, promise to do so and daddy will let you cum, alright?" Jeonghan nods like a puppy seeing his treat. 

"Yes! I promise! Daddy, please! I can't take it anymore!"

(Name) granted his wish and takes off the cockring. Jeonghan immediately cums when (Name)'s cock pressed his prostate once more with a loud moan of "Daddy!". The contraction of those hot walls makes (Name) thrust into Jeonghan faster and he too spills inside of him, filling Jeonghan to the brim with the warm liquid. (Name) groans hotly into Jeonghan's ear before kissing his sweaty forehead. Both of them catch their breaths from the animal-like mating before (Name) pulls out his semi-hard cock out of Jeonghan. They stare into each other's eyes before sharing a tender kiss.

"Thank you, daddy," Jeonghan croaked. (Name) just smiles and pecks his boyfriend's cheek. He then unties Jeonghan's hands and throws the tie somewhere on the floor. Because Jeonghan is too tired to move, being the good boyfriend he is, (Name) rearranges the pillows and pulles Jeonghan onto his chest and covers them with the blanket before kisses Jeonghan's forehead.

"I love you, Jeonghan. Sleep well,"

"I love you too, (Name)," 

Now you may have thought that Jeonghan had learnt his lesson. If this is what his misbehaviour and demanding antics would lead him into, he will never learn his lesson. Jeonghan is a bad boy for his daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you wanna request, please go to the REQUESTING PAGE! 
> 
> Love you, Kerots! <3 (Korea singger. Grub nem, Seventin.)


	8. Joshua/Hong Jisoo x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know.
> 
> *high-pitched voice* "Author-nim! It's already the 2nd week of 2018!"
> 
> But, HAPPY NEW YEAR! And HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY PRINCE SHUA!
> 
> It's been a long time. I got this idea but me being me, my brain got stuck.  
> Either way, ENJOY!

He felt down the cliff and immediately opens his eyes and thrash around hoping to grab something to prevent him from falling lower. Luckily, he got to hold something. Wait. SOMEONE. He grips the person's shirt at the back and locks his legs around their waist. He is breathing heavily with sweat covering his body, soaking his clothes. When he feels his cheek in contact with a firm shoulder and the familiar scent that he knows, he lifts his head and looks around.

"Hey! Hey! It's alright. I'm here. I got you," Joshua's boyfriend assured, who is carrying him to the car.

"Where are we going? I wasn't even awake yet," he asked softly, sleep lacing in his voice.

"You are now. And we're going somewhere. Just follow me," (Name) answered.

Joshua complies and leans onto (Name)'s shoulder again, yawning while rubbing his eye. (Name) puts him on the seat in their car. Joshua takes a look at himself seeing he is already dressed in (Name)'s bigger T-shirt and black jeans. Not that he doesn't have his own clothes. LEAVE THE POOR BOY ALONE FOR ALWAYS WEARING HIS BOYFRIEND'S BAGGY T-SHIRT! (Name) must have changed his pajamas from last night.

"You could've wake me up first you know,"

"But you were too adorable when you were mumbling in your sleep," (Name) said as he sits on his side in the car.

Joshua feels shy thinking of what he could say in his sleep. Must be something embarrassing.

"W-well, I didn't even brush my teeth yet!" he tried to change the topic. (Name) takes out a bottle of mints from the dashboard and gives it to Joshua.

"Just take this and your mouth would be decent enough for me to ravish," (Name) teased with a wink and starts driving to God knows where.

Joshua takes a few mints and puts them into his mouth, a blush appearing on his face. He looks out the window with a pout until he feels a comforting palm on his hand. He finds his boyfriend smiling on the road while the younger's fingers start to entangle themselves with his. Joshua softens at the gesture and smiles before pecking the corner of his lover's mouth. (Name) giggles at the brunette's adorable action.

"I know you can't resist me even if I tease you," (Name) joked.

"Pft. Shut up and drive or you'll drive us into a lamp post. Again,"

"HEY!"

In about twenty minutes later, they arrived at a small diner located at the corner of their town. They walk into the the diner and sit on the counter before a waitress comes to take an order.

"Welcome to the Carat Diner. What can I get for you, pretty boys?" she greeted.

"Yes. Can I have the Breakfast Set 1, please? What about you, Josh?" 

"I want the same as his,"

"Alright. Anything else?"

"We're good for now," (Name) smiles at her with the waitress doing the same. 

Joshua blinks at the display, trying to ignore the incy wincy bit of jealousy. That's nothing. Joshua knows he can make (Name) happier than just a kind smile to anyone. When they almost finish their food, (Name) whispers something to the waitress and she winks at him. WHAT TH-! Fuh. Calm down, Jisoos. The waitress comes out from the kitchen with a small cake and all the employees stop what they're doing to join into this plan.

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to Joshua~ Happy birthday to you~" they all cheered at Joshua's happy shocked face.

"Oh my gosh. You did this for me?" he asked his boyfriend. 

"Of course. Anything for my Prince Shua," (Name) flashes his charming smile again making Joshua returning it.

Joshua jumps onto the taller's lap and kisses him. Everyone who is witnessing this awed at the cute scene. After they finished the cake, not without some frosting painted, (Name) continues to drive making Joshua wonder about where could the next destination be. Joshua grabs (Name)'s hand and stares at his boyfriend lovingly. (Name) can't keep his wild eyes off the road but there's still a slight curve on his lips indicating a smile. Joshua keeps staring and grins at (Name). It was a endearing moment of silence until a slight yelp from (Name)'s mouth was heard. (Name) pulls his hand of Joshua's and rubs it gently on his own thighs to ease the pain a little while narrowing his eyes at Joshua.

"Why would you do that?!" (Name) whined.

"What? I didn't pinch your hand out of nowhere," Joshua said, innocently.

"Hmpf! Whatever," (Name) continues driving with a pout on his face.

"(Name). Do you know when is my birthday?"

"Of course. December 30, 1995,"

"What's today's date?"

"December 29, 2017," 

Joshua raises his eyebrows, as if that could give (Name) a clue about what he is talking about. But (Name) keeps quiet with not even one movement on his facial features.

"Is your brain even functioning, (Name)?"

"HEY! What makes you say that?"

"I'm saying why did you get a birthday cake for me today when my birthday is tomorrow?"

It's not that Joshua is hurt from this. It's far from that. But what makes (Name) do this one day earlier. (Name), his boyfriend, should know the exact date out of everyone. Joshua did play along with it just now cause he didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend by rejecting the cake and say "My birthday's tomorrow you git," when a lot of people was watching.

"Well, usually on your birthdays, we would celebrate it with your family and friends. It's alright. But... I wanna celebrate it with only the two of us," (Name) explained, looking onto the road to avoid seeing Joshua's reaction.

It was silent again. For (Name), it was an awkward one. For Joshua, well, silence? Who that? In Joshua's mind, he is screaming at how cute his boyfriend is. Joshua wraps one arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and gives a deep peck on the younger's cheek, letting out a "mwah!" when he pulled away.

"Thank you, (Nickname). I know you love to spoil me. That's just you," Joshua grins.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't lunge on me like that. Or I will drive us off the road," 

(Name) couldn't help but flush at his the American boy's action. Joshua clings onto (Name)'s arm and leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"It would not make any difference if I didn't do it though,"

"HEY!"

\---

"Wake up, Prince Shua. We're here," (Name) whispered while waking the older up. 

Joshua rubs his eyes and looks around. They seem to be in the middle of nowhere or what not. But there is like a state fair in front nearby. Joshua just follows his boyfriend with their fingers intertwined to the ticket booth. 

"Alright. Got the tickets. What do you wanna do first?" (Name) asked.

"Anything that you want,"

"Aw. Come on, Josh. It's YOUR birthday. Besides, if you ask me, I would prefer doing something else," (Name) smirks.

A playful slap on the chest from Joshua was received by (Name) as a retort. Joshua's face heats up from the such embarrassing but such desiring thoughts. That's great considering the cold breeze of the night. Actually, it might be more than just cold. Joshua rubs his hands on his forearms, hopefully creating heat to help him survive. But when you have a caring boyfriend, I mean, you don't really have to do everything by yourself.

"Are you cold my prince?" (Name) asked playfully while draping his arm around Joshua's shoulder.

Joshua nods with an adorable pout on his face. If you heard a weird squealing sound, that's probably because you'd entered (Name)'s state of mind. CAN YOU BLAME HIM THOUGH? Suddenly, Joshua felt himself being engulf by a clothing. It was (Name)'s dark blue flannel. Joshua looks up at (Name) with a gentle smile before wearing his boyfriend's flannel properly. The unbuttoned sleeves reaching at the middle of Joshua's palms and the bottom part covered his bum. The shorter is definitely warm and comfy now.

"Thanks but are you gonna be fine with the wind?" he asked.

"Nah. I'm already wearing long-sleeves. And you out of all people know I sweat easily," TRUTH! (Speaking from the writer's experience)

Joshua chuckles agreeing with the younger's statement and immediately clings onto him again.

"Let's go for the roller-coaster," Joshua suggested.

"Yeah. If you're scared, you can hug me as hard as you want," (Name) boldly added.

"I don't need to ride that to hug you, my handsome Prince (Name) Charming. You're mine and I can have you whenever I want," Joshua said with cheekiness in his voice.

(Name) couldn't stop the blush on his face and grins down at his boyfriend. He places a hand on his right chest acting as if he was shot by Cupid's arrow. Joshua laughs and pecks (Name)'s pink cheek.

"Oh my Josh! You cheeky little candy!"

\---

Clothes were scattered all over the motel floor. The sound of the bed creaking and its headboard hitting the wall along with the lovers' heavy breathing and pleasured cries can be heard. On the king-size, (Name) and Joshua are kissing the breath out of each other while making love. (Name) is deep inside his lover's warm opening, each thrust hits directly onto Joshua's sweet spot. It made Joshua moans uncontrollably from the great bliss. He moves his hand onto his open mouth to cover up the loud sounds. You know, just in case the walls aren't sound-proof and someone heard them. (Name) wasn't having it though. (Name) pulls the covering hand and the other then pins them beside Joshua's head.

"Nu-uh, Shua. I wanna hear your beautiful voice,"

When (Name)'s thrust gets harder, Joshua's eyes went wide. Lusty soft brown pupils stare directly into (Eye Colour) eyes with the same emotion. Harsh breaths are turning into erotic whimpers of pleasure. Joshua is full with his boyfriend inside him but he wants more. He meets his ankles together on (Name)'s backside to prevent the taller from pulling out.

"(Name). P-please. More. Fast-ter," Joshua pleaded.

(Name) wastes no more time to comply his lover's wish. He picks up the pace of his thrusts making the bed bang harder against the wall. Joshua isn't being discreet anymore. He is letting out all the noise he tried to hide. He felt the waves coming over. It's getting closer and closer until he simply can't take it anymore.

"(Name). Oh my god! I'm gonna cum!" Joshua panted.

"Cum for me, Shua,"

With that, the tsunami hits Joshua and his semen sprayed onto his abdomen. Joshua groans and closes his eyes from the pleasure. From the hot sight, (Name) couldn't help it but to keep fucking Joshua until he reach his own orgasm and fill the older's ass to the brim. Both of them take deep inhales of air to calm themselves from the high.

"Happy birthday, Hong Jisoo," (Name) whispered and kisses his boyfriend.

They both giggle and (Name) pushes his lover's hair off the sweaty forehead before pressing a light kiss on it. (Name) lies down beside Joshua, pulls the American into an embrace before both of them drifted off into dreamland. Where they became each other's knight in shining armour. 

\---

Joshua wakes up feeling himself floating but inside someone's hold. His hands are dangling on the person's shoulders. He looks around to scan the surroundings. Oh yeah. They checked in a motel last night. It's still dark though but there's the littlest peak of sunrise at the horizon. Must be really early in the morning. Damn (Name) for carrying him around while he's sleeping anytime that dipshit wants to. Not that Joshua doesn't enjoy being in (Name)'s arms. He just properly wraps his arms around (Name)'s neck before snuggling into it. When they are inside the car, (Name) immediately starts driving to somewhere else. Personally, Joshua doesn't care anymore. (Name) can kidnap him and run to whenever place he wants. As long as there are each other's companies. Joshua hugs (Name)'s arms and lays his head onto (Name)'s shoulder to continue his sleep.

30 minutes later...

(Name)'s cellphone: 3 new messages.

Hansol: Dude! Where are you?

Hansol: We're here in your house to prepare for the surprise party.

Hansol: But the birthday boy isn't here!

Reply.

(Name): I'm coming. I brought Josh out for breakfast.

(Name): Just text me when all of you are ready.

1 new message.

Hansol: Roger that!

10 minutes later...

(Name)'s cellphone: 1 new message.

Hansol: We're ready.

Reply.

(Name): Right. We're here too.

"Prince Shua. Wakey wakey," (Name) cooed.

Joshua looks around and stretches his limbs. He rubs his eyes with his knuckles, looking like a toddler, still in his boyfriend's slightly bigger flannel. (Name) chuckles and ruffles Joshua's hair making the older whine.

"Do you want me to carry you?" (Name) offered.

"Nah. I'm good," Joshua said before getting out of the car.

(Name) walks to Joshua and takes his hand, tangling their fitting fingers together. (Name) didn't miss the opportunity to steal a short kiss from Joshua. They walk into their house, eerily dark before the lights were on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JOSHUA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!
> 
> If you want to request, please do do at the REQUESTING PAGE!  
> It'll make me smile! Hopefully, you too when you're reading!
> 
> I hope we all have a great 2018! FIGHTING!
> 
> Love y'all, Kerots! (I dreamed of ghost)


	9. Vernon/Choi Hansol x Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YANDERE_MARSHMALLOW:
> 
> Hey! Is it too late to request? If it isnt, may I ask for a soft smut/ fluff with a bottom hansol? The reader could be like really busy with work and ignores hansol. Hansol gets all pouty and mad (but its really cute) and when they have smut can hansol be very clingy? Like he always wants to hug the reader or hold hands. Also thank you for writing this, there isnt much male reader x svt for us fanboys to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting! @YANDERE_MARSHMALLOW
> 
> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING A WHOLE WEEK (OR MORE) TO UPDATE THIS!
> 
> I don't want to give excuses as the only reason for so is my lame ass brain got ideas like a broken light switch. On and off.  
> ...Oh my gosh. I just did.
> 
> Anyways, hope you will enjoy this!  
> (Also, I'm looking forward at your new works too! Let's support each other!)

A few papers and pens were scattered on the coffee table. Some, supposedly, connected papers are now not connected anymore. The paperclips were everywhere on the floor too. A young man was seated on the floor with his legs straight under the table. His face is completely empty of emotions while he is staring at the screen of his laptop, typing away a lot of words that are supposed to help him survive with life. (Name) is accompanied by the now empty cup of tea on the side on his laptop and the soft sounds of the keyboard repetitively pressed filled the penthouse, the boy remain silent and calm doing his work but in reality he is shouting in his mind. He knows he has to work to gain money and support his life but sometimes you just can't help to curse at it, you know? It's already the weekend and he thought he could just lay on the couch and watch whatever movie was on but boi was he wrong. Being the Chief Operating Officer for his family's company and all. Yeah, totally not exhausting. Everything's great so far though besides the office dramas. Although, (Name) would be peeking through the blinds while munching some crackers when they happen. What? He's young! He sighs then runs his fingers through his tangled (Hair Colour) locks and fixes his slightly tilted glasses before continuing with the document.

On an armchair near a window, seated a Choi Hansol in his natural habitat. Dressed in a not so fitting long-sleeved T-shirt and basketball shorts with his legs crossed. He is currently multitasking. And that is surfing the Internet on his phone and glaring at his always busy boyfriend at the coffee table. Okay, probably not always but when it happens, it feels like forever. In an average of once in a week can be considered as 'always'. Especially when it is your partner. 

'Urgh! He's been with his laptop since the morning. He even left me in bed all alone,' Hansol though bitterly while glaring at his phone as if the phone is the reason for all of this.

Oh! Did I mentioned that it's already 2030 hours? Yeah. Meaning that (Name) has been doing his work almost all day. He even ate his lunch with his laptop. Leaving poor Hansol to eat the spaghetti that he 'cooked' on the dining table all alone. He didn't cook it actually. He ordered it. We all know Hansol can't cook to save his life. He had to lie to get his boyfriend's attention. Too bad the deceit was gone to waste as (Name) just simply took the bowl of spaghetti and kiss Hansol's lips as a thank you before walking back to his laptop. He scrolled through his phone to choose the perfect pizza for dinner. 

"(Name). It's 8 already and you're not showered yet. I'm gonna make us pizza for dinner," Hansol announced.

"Great. Don't forget to order Pepperoni for me. Thanks, babe," (Name) replied.

Hansol frozed at the word 'order'. How did he know?!

"Order? What are you talking about?" Hansol chuckles nervously.

"First and foremost, Hansol, baby, even the bats deep in the caves know that you can't cook. Hell, you can't even put a glass of water onto the counter without spilling it,"

"Oh my gosh! Are we still talking about that?! I told you I didn't know the water dispenser was on!" Hansol argued.

"Hey! Don't raise your voice at me, young man!"

"We're the same age! In fact, I'm a few months older,"

"Whatever. And come on, Hansol. You're gonna cook pizza? I don't want a big burnt and black UFO for dinner,"

Hansol crosses his arms with an annoyed puff and looks at the window. But when the whole penthouse can hear his stomach growled, his eyes widen and cheeks redden.

"I think you call the pizza place now, love,"

"F-fine," Hansol huffed, flustered at the romantic nickname. 

Hansol walks into the kitchen and immediately calls the pizza place to order. When the pizzas were delivered, he brought them to the coffee table so he can eat with (Name). Yes. What a perfect idea!

"Here, (Name). Eat some pizza,"

"Yeah, yeah. You can eat first. Just save a few slices for me,"

Hansol furrows his eyebrows in disappointment. He angrily sits on the couch behind (Name) and takes a bite of the the pizza slice. While the TV was on, he wasn't really paying attention at the show. Instead, he is burning holes at (Name)'s back while chewing the last piece of pizza.

Now, it's almost 10 at night. Hansol had been scowling at the TV with an absolutely adorable pout like it was the reason for the lack of attention he is getting. Spoiler alert: It is actually the laptop! Hansol had found the REAL cause of his boyfriend ignoring him. (Name) is still typing away, not even caring about his surroundings. 

Hansol got an idea to solve the problem. He moves to sit on the floor behind (Name), legs around (Name)'s waist and arms on his shoulders. Hansol snuggles into (Name)'s neck, inhaling his lover's scent. His lips immediately curl upwards after finally getting some contact with (Name). Today. Call him clingy but he just can't help it. (Name) did flinched a little from the sudden embrace but that's it. Hansol is, obviously, not having it. His arms move under (Name)'s and circle themselves to hug (Name) around his chest. His legs also got tighter around (Name). He nuzzles his nose on (Name)'s hair and plants a kiss on (Name)'s neck. Still no response. Hansol lays his head onto the taller's slightly built back. Hansol can feel the heat radiating from (Name) and hear (Name)'s heartbeat, thumping a little faster than usual. How did he know this? Well, if you had lay your head onto (Name)'s chest everyday then you would know the usual tempo too. Hansol smiles as his moves had some effect on his boyfriend.

"(Name)?" he called, which only received a dry hum.

"Please eat something. You've been doing your 'work' since morning. I'll accompany you, alright?" Hansol tried offering the slightly younger male.

"Hm. Just give me a few minutes. I'm almost done,"

"By any chance, does 'almost done' means it requires another ten hours?"

Silence. Hansol whines cutely when he didn't get any response and brushes his hair on (Name)'s back, overdoing it into an 'aegyo'.

"Hmpf! (Name)! Pay attention to me!" he said, attempting to do a baby's voice. (I'M FCKING DECKED! LIKE, IMAGINE HANSOL DOING SO!)

He places his head onto (Name)'s right shoulder and puckers his lips into a pout, continuing the baby whine attempts. He also added some weak punches on (Name)'s shoulders.

"Hansol," (Name) called.

Hansol stopped hitting and crosses his arms with a cute huff, the pout never leaving his face.

"You better stop doing those before I'll eat supper now,"

Hansol raises an eyebrow, confused at his boyfriend's words.

"That's good then. Right?"

"You'll be my supper," (Name) said with a flirtatious voice.

Hansol couldn't help the blood rushing to his cheeks. He moves to sit properly in front of the couch with his legs crossed when (Name) moves to turn around. When the pale boy saw the smirk on his boyfriend's face with his head tilted, Hansol turns his head to the side to avoid eye contact with (Name).

"What? You were the one who was dreading for my attention with your 'aegyo' and now you don't even want to look at my face," (Name) said, with his own lips forming a mocking pout. 

Hansol moves his head to look back at (Name)'s face with wide eyes and cheeks pinker than before.

"N-no. It's just- You're flirt line. It's dirty," Hansol tried explaining.

"Oh, come on. You love it when I talk dirty. In fact, you have a foul mouth yourself," (Name) retorted, while grabbing Hansol's chin and rubs his boyfriend's lower lip with his thumb.

At this point, Hansol's face is heated and his heart will jump out of his chest anytime now. Damn (Name) for what he can do to the poor boy! (Name)'s face starts getting closer with Hansol's until they can feel each other's hot breaths fanning their faces. Now, Hansol was expecting a kiss or a make-out session, or maybe even straight into fucking. Yes, VERCAPRIO IS DESPERATE Y'ALL! Hansol closes his eyes with his lips parted, ready to take (Name) into his mouth. Then, he felt the lost of the heat from a human and opens his eyes to see (Name)'s laptop staring back at him.

"Ah! Finally! Pizza time!" Hansol heard (Name)'s voice from the kitchen.

The American puts his hands on his cheeks to cover the blush from nobody. Hansol is now greeted with sexual frustration in his shorts. He was already aroused from the 'supper' innuendo from (Name) and now he was left all alone, flustered on the carpet in the living room. With his pride all scratched, he runs upstairs into his bedroom to avoid (Name). That is impossible though considering this is (Name)'s room also. (Name) was smirking when he saw his darling lover rushes upstairs with his cute flustered expression. 

'It's all according to plan,' (Name) though.

Don't get him wrong. He does have a lot of work to do. He just purposely ignored Hansol to see his reaction. He did expect Hansol to be clingy but when Hansol did his cute charms, (Name)'s heart exploded into flower petals with rainbow running through his veins. As he finishes his last piece of pizza, he goes upstairs to give his lover an 'apology' for being an ass. Not his fault though. You know what they say? You are what you eat. Wink wonk.

(Name) pushes the door open slowly to find a Hansol on their bed. Laying down on his stomach and legs bent, feet up in the air. Kinda like teenagers gossiping on their phone with their friends. Hansol is currently scrolling through his Twitter and (Name) can't help but to admire Hansol's shorts were lifted a bit, giving him an ample view of his delicious thighs. (Name) didn't waste anymore time while his boyfriend's distracted. He climbs onto the bed slowly before pushing Hansol's leg down and slides his hands upwards until he reaches Hansol's thighs. This move immediately sends pleasuring waves in Hansol's body straight to his groin. Hansol lets out a shaky breath when (Name) starts caressing his bum.

"Yes. Touch me, please. (Name)~" Hansol purred.

The desperation in the male's voice makes it hard for (Name) to resist doing so. (Name)'s hands slowly make their way above then pulls the waistband of Hansol's shorts down along with his underwear. Hansol gets up on his knees to let the bottom clothes get off easier. He shivers feeling the cold air hitting his bare ass plus the warm hands of his boyfriend pushing themselves into Hansol's T-shirt. (Name) rubs Hansol's abdomen, fingers slipping on Hansol's nipples. Hansol jolts in pleasure and lets out a small whine. The small sound turns louder when (Name) is basically pinching Hansol's perk buds. Hansol stands on his knees with his back arching against (Name)'s hard chest. His hands grip on (Name)'s wrist as a sign for (Name) to give him more.

"(Name)~"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not planning to let you go anytime," (Name) said into the other's ear.

"But you have to take this off first if you want me to grant your wish,"

Hansol giggles before doing what was told. Now, Hansol is all in his naked glory. He turns his head behind to look at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"Aren't you gonna join me?" Hansol asked.

Before (Name) could pull off his sweatshirt, Hansol places his hands on top of the (blond, brunette, etc.)'s hands.

"Let me help you with that," 

Hansol pulls off the sweatshirt over (Name)'s head then tosses it somewhere on the floor. He bites his lips while tracing down (Name)'s muscles while making eye contact with the other. (Name) can only stare back with a sly grin. Without breaking eye contact, Hansol licks (Name)'s abs, moving upwards to (Name)'s neck earning a low groan. That's the last straw for (Name) as he grabs a fistful of Hansol's brown hair to pull him into a hard kiss. Hansol quickly returns the kiss and didn't hesitate to let (Name) take control of his mouth. Hansol's hands wrap themselves around (Name)'s neck while the other's do the same around his waist. Both of them pull each other closer as if they could destroy every particle in the space between them. Both want the most contact they could get from each other.

(Name) pushes Hansol to lay him down on their bed where the brunette lets out an arousing exhale of air. (Name) then attacks his boyfriend's neck to leave more hickeys to replace the fading ones. Hansol can't help but to claw his boyfriend's (Hair Colour) hair. He loves this, getting golden tattoos all over himself by his own Adonis gifted by Aphrodite. Hansol sobs out his lover's name sensually again and again, his hold around (Name) getting more solid.

"You like this, don't you, my little kitten? You like it when I mark you as mine," (Name) breathed against the milky skin.

Hansol can only whine and nod his head in reply. With the lust clouding his head and only pleasure can be felt, he can't do anything else than letting out beautiful moans for his boyfriend to pick up the message. But the other seem to be in his own world of worshiping Hansol's body. (Name)'s tongue circles his nipple, giving a sensation that made Hansol's back arch. Hansol loses it. "(Name). P-please. I need you," he pleaded. (Name)'s eyes trail up to Hansol's brown orbs, tongue still licking the buds. He stops then smiles at Hansol. More like a sexy villain grin. "Need me? For what?" (Name) teased. 'THIS PRICK!' Hansol thought. Through his heavy pants, he begs again in hopes of getting what he wants. "I-I want... your... cock... deep inside me," (Name)'s grin couldn't get any wider. "Your wish is my command, my princess," (#PrincessHansolTheFirst) (Name) moves to get the lube from the drawer of the night stand before coating his fingers with it. He then pushes three fingers inside Hansol's hole. You're probably thinking 'Do you want him to die?!'. Well, they did it last night, three rounds. So, it shouldn't be a problem fitting three fingers with the first push. Also, yes, Hansol is a horny young man. The expression that Hansol is wearing made (Name)'s member twitch as if it wasn't hard enough. Eyes shut, nose scrunched, mouth gaping with drool sliding down his already wet chin. Those fingers move inside Hansol, rubbing his warm walls. (Name) thrusts them in and out repeatedly while hitting Hansol's prostate. Hansol grips the sheets and lets out blissful moans. Honestly, even if they've done it numerous times, Hansol will never get sick of it. He'll never get used to the feeling. When (Name) thinks it's good enough to be filled, he pulls out his fingers making the other whimper. "Yes, yes. Yes. P-please," Hansol can't wait anymore. (Name) positions the tip of his dick in front of Hansol's hole before leaning forward while entering the tight clamping space. This is his favourite part of sexual intercourse with Hansol. When Hansol would launch his arms to grip (Name)'s shoulders with his nails digging themselves into them. Those little 'ah!'s that would get louder with every inch buried inside him. The loud sigh of satisfaction when (Name)'s cock is all the way inside him, pressing onto the prostate. (Name) knows that Hansol is now passing the point of desperation. He starts his thrusts slow and picks up the pace every minute. Hansol's mouth is wide open, the moans aren't turning down as the pleasure builds up. He moves his hands, one on (Name)'s back and the other in (Name)'s hair, to cup (Name)'s face. He kisses his boyfriend, pouring all the love and adoration with every swipe of tongue. (Name) returns the kiss, basically swallowing all the graceful sounds coming from Hansol. "I love you, (Name)," Hansol whispers. "I love you, too, Hansol," (Name) leans his forehead onto the other's. "Every part of you," he continued with his hands travelling all over Hansol's body. Hansol groans, feeling his lover's amazing hands feeling almost every inch of his abdomen. "Yes. Touch me. M-more," Hansol feels (Name)'s thrusts starting to get sloppy. He also feels his orgasm coming. (Name) is doing him so well with every plunge, knocking his spot frequently. "(Name). Hold my hands, please," The said male does as told, sliding his hands on his boyfriends arms before reaching Hansol's hands. At so, Hansol promptly clasps his lover's hands, fitting their fingers together. Hansol smiles at the romantic gesture and attacks his boyfriend's lips again. The constant fucking makes the coil in Hansol's stomach stronger. He gasps and moans to signal that he's close. "Oh my gosh! (Name)! Don't stop! I'm close!" he whispered/shouted. "Let it all out, baby," And that was all it takes with those final thrusts to send Hansol to the edge. He shoots his seeds all over his stomach with a loud gasp and a shout of (Name)'s name. That sound is enough to do the same for (Name). Hansol's clamping walls from the hard orgasm made (Name) to explode inside him, spilling some on his thighs. The feeling of the sperm running down his limb sends good shivers in his body. After they inhale the oxygen to calm their heartbeats, they stare into each other's eyes with love-filled irises before smiling at each other and kissing once more. (Name) drops himself besides Hansol and pulls him into an embrace. Hansol's snuggles his head into (Name)'s chest. "I know I've said it a lot of times but, I love you, (Name). So much," (Name) smiles and kisses Hansol's sweaty brown hair. "Me too. I love you. Everything about you, Hansol," (Name) starts playing with his lover's hair. They fell into a comfortable silence before drifting away to dreamland. Little did Choi Hansol know, during the period of him being ignored due to his boyfriend's work, (Last Name) (First Name) was buying him a ring online. That's right. He wants to make Hansol as (Last Name) Hansol. Let's hope the proposal will go well tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's fluff at the beginning though.
> 
> Hope you'll like it. Please comment your thoughts kindly. It would mean the world to me.
> 
> If you want to request, please do so at the REQUESTING PAGE. It would make me smile.
> 
> Love y'all, Kerots! (Kidney function is not a right. It's a privilege.)
> 
> \--UPDATE--
> 
> I apologize for the last paragraph. I'd left like three spaces under a few lines. I don't know why it became like that. If you know why and how to fix it, tell me, please? Thanks.


	10. Kim Mingyu x Male Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! SMUT!
> 
> Thank you for requesting! @PetitSkittles  
> You're one of the best person on earth because of your belief on bottom Mingyu and I love you for that! :)
> 
> Also, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! @ZoeNCT  
> I was gonna post this earlier but I don't know about time-zones.  
> And thank you reading my work.   
> Hope you'll like this present from me and your friend. *evil grins*
> 
> It's a bit long though. I don't know. One second I would have writer's block then the next my ideas were everywhere.
> 
> ENJOY!

24th January 2018

"GOSH! YOU WERE CLOSE BUT NO! YOU HAVE TO MISS IT!" the boy on the couch yelled.

Mingyu is currently watching the re-runs of the football match. He missed it last week. Sitting alone in your house in the middle of the night while waiting for your boyfriend to get home? You'll tend to watch whatever is on the TV. Which brings us to the current issue, Mingyu's boyfriend, (Last Name) (First Name). Him, coming home late at night is not a new thing Mingyu had noticed. They attend the same university but take different majors. They will always arrive home to find their partner had gone to class so they understand. It's alright. Despite their schedules not aligning, they still see each other at night even during the late nights when it's no good for their health. 

Mingyu takes a sip of his coffee, you know, for the caffeine. He looks at the clock, '0107 hours,'. He huffs and slumps himself on the couch into an uncomfortable-looking position of sitting and lying down combined. He starts to get a little worried of (Name) not arriving by now. (Name) would always be home at about 1230 to 0100 hours. Okay, he probably overreacted. He can't help to fall for the countless dumb possibilities of what (Name) could be doing right now.

'What if he is cheating on me?'

'What if he finds another guy? Or a girl?!'

'What if he hooks up with someone else?'

'He might not be alive anymore!'

'Maybe he left me...'

'Or, he could've missed his train?'

The last one might be the most accurate. That's so (Name). Mingyu's frown switches into a grin then chuckles at how high the probability of that happening. He calms down and continues to watch TV. He definitely overreacted. (Name) wouldn't do that. He trusts (Name). (Name) loves him, he loves (Name). That's it. 

After all those ridiculous thoughts were pushed away, he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He turns his head to see a worn-out (Name) putting his shoes onto the rack. Mingyu stands and walks over to hug him. (Name) didn't hesitate to hug his boyfriend back and form a little smile with his lips.

"Miss me, huh?" (Name) chuckles and kisses Mingyu's cheek.

"Well, you're a little late. I got worried, you know?" (Name) ruffles Mingyu's hair making the other blush a little.

"You're adorable," 

Mingyu just grins and takes (Name)'s hand, leading him to sit on the sofa. (Name) picks up Mingyu's mug to drink. Mingyu didn't mind at all though. They watch the football match in comfortable silence with Mingyu's head on (Name)'s shoulder. With (Name)'s constant movements and faint groans, Mingyu looks at (Name) with concern. He knows (Name) always work hard for his education.

"You're tired?" Mingyu asked.

"Exhausted," (Name) rubs his left shoulder, where Mingyu had laid on, with his right hand.

Mingyu felt a slight guilt for leaning on (Name) that puts more pressure on it.

"Let me massage you then," Mingyu offered.

"You don't have to, babe,"

"Please? I wanna help you. It's the least I could do," Mingyu pouts.

"Aw, Gyu! Even you existing in my life is already the most you can do,"

Mingyu's heart flatters at the slightly younger's words. (Name)'s quite a charmer, you see. It's one of the many things he loves about (Name).

"S-shut up. Turn around," Mingyu ordered with pink tints on his cheeks.

(Name) did as told. Mingyu puts his hands on each shoulder and starts pressing (Name)'s shoulder, putting some effort as if he could push the pain out of (Name)'s body. With every press, (Name) closes his eyes while enjoying the massage and sighs in relief at the comfort he's getting from the message.

"It feels good, Gyu," (Name) breathed out.

Mingyu feels shy at the suggestive sentence from (Name). It triggers all kinds of dirty thoughts in his brain. He continues to massage with pinker cheeks. When Mingyu's thumbs start to knead (Name)'s nape, (Name) mindlessly lets out groans that, mind you, are high-key sexy. According to Mingyu, it's too hot to handle. It did made Mingyu's cock twitch making it half hard already. Mingyu can only try to pretend it didn't affect him in any way. But (Name)'s groans and pants of ease aren't helping. 

He can't hold it much longer. Mingyu slowly moves his head forward and touches (Name)'s neck with his lips, leaving small kisses all over it. (Name) lets out a moan and leans backwards to get more contact. Mingyu starts to nibble the skin of (Name)'s neck and that is when (Name) turns to the TV, trying to look calm.

"Thanks, love. I'm going to sleep now. I have class at 10 tomorrow. You have it too, right? We'll go to the campus together," (Name) said as he walks towards their bedroom.

"Y-yeah. I will be with you later. I-I'm going to drink first," Mingyu replied, hiding the sadness from lacing with his voice.

(Name) avoids it from getting further. Again. Mingyu frowns from the lack of attention for his sexual needs. It has been almost three months since they dated. Mingyu understands if (Name) is not ready yet. He just wondered what's the actual reason. He had heard from his classmate, Wonwoo, who had hooked up with (Name) before much to his dismay, (Name) can be pretty wild in bed. When Wonwoo talked about how good (Name) is in bed and how (Name) make him scream his name, Mingyu almost want to stab him with his pen, leading to a silent treatment from Mingyu for a week. They're still friends though. It's just a one time thing between him and (Name).

Before joining (Name) to sleep, Mingyu was in the bathroom for thirty minutes to take care of his problem while imagining (Name) pounding him senseless. And it was only one of Mingyu's fantasies of (Name).

\---

27th January 2018

Finally, it's the weekend. No classes, just two lovers spending time together at home. They planned to go out for a date but it couldn't be done since they woke up at noon. Mingyu is currently in the kitchen, cooking lunch. Just because (Name) can't be trusted to be in the kitchen alone (Unrelated A/N: It's so true that it makes me sad). Mingyu tastes a tablespoon of the rice cake soup to find any flaws. It might be a simple dish but Mingyu wants it to be perfect, just the way he and (Name) would enjoy.

'Uwekk! It's a bit bland,' he thought, sticking his tongue out in fake disgust.

He sprinkles a few pinches of the seasoning and other convenient ingredients and stirs the liquid to blend in the flavours. Until he feels a pair of arms around his waist and a chin on his right shoulder. He gasps before leaning in the engulfing warmth and smiles at the familiar scent.

"What'cha cookin', Gyu?" (Name) asked, pecking Mingyu's jaw.

"Rice cake soup. Sorry that it's the only thing I can prepare now,"

"Well, you could turn plain water into a 5-star dinner. What more a plain old rice cake soup?" (Name) laughs as Mingyu hits his head lightly, getting flustered at the cheesy compliment.

"How about a taste test? It was bland but I fixed it. I hope," 

Mingyu lifts a tablespoon of the soup carefully to (Name) with the other moving his head closer to make it easier. Luckily, they are both almost equally tall, with (Name) only barely an inch taller than him. It's easier to reach him and no jokes about height was found in the household. (Name) sips the soup with a blank face, trying to analyse the taste.

"I know I've said this for every dish of yours but it's the most divine food you'd ever made," (Name) smiles.

Mingyu chuckles and playfully rolls his eyes. He continue to stir the soup for the final take. Meanwhile, (Name) is busy staring at Mingyu's handsome face though being like super close to it. Mingyu's beauty is indescribable and (Name) feels absolutely delighted that this boy is his. He's ecstatic to find more amazing things about Mingyu from his talents to his personality. The soft-looking skin seems to pull (Name) deeper into bliss that he starts kissing Mingyu's jawline, trailing those kisses all along it until the part where the jaw meets the neck. Mingyu shivers from the small pleasure and lets out sighs. (Name) is already lost into honouring Mingyu's skin that he bites the boy's neck and sucks it to leave a mark. Mingyu couldn't help to let out a moan from the feeling and squeezes one of (Name)'s wrist. As the squeeze turns into a grip and more beautiful sounds slipped out when (Name) found Mingyu's sweet spot, (Name) stops with his eyes wide after realizing what was about to go down. He releases his hold from Mingyu, making the boy stumbled back a little, and walks to the dining table. With their flushed expressions, Mingyu tried to break the sexual tension when he thinks the soup is ready.

"Um. I-it's ready!" Mingyu announced then proceed to filling two bowls with the dish.

'Damn it! I thought we were gonna do it already!' Mingyu cursed in his head.

While eating, the kitchen's atmosphere was uncomfortable, especially for Mingyu. He silently pleads that it's not going to be the bad kind of awkward day with his boyfriend. That was until he feels a hand on top of his when he finished his soup. He looks up from the hands to find a pair of (Eye Colour) eyes staring back at him, full of love and admiration. Those eyes that he fell for at the first place, complimented with the cute grin that concludes the gorgeous face of his boyfriend.

"Wanna go to the movies?" (Name) offered.

"At noon?" Mingyu raises an eyebrow.

"Why not? If not, we can spend the day at the mall or something. I know you want that jacket from the other day,"

"Alright. I'll clean this up first," Mingyu said, picking up their bowls before (Name) leans forward to peck his lips.

"Get change and I'll wait for you in the car," (Name) called as he walks upstairs.

Mingyu is glad that their relationship still has the same flying sparks whenever (Name) smiles. Maybe, he could wait for (Name) to be ready. That doesn't mean Mingyu would stop dreaming of the things he wants to do with (Name) in the middle of the night.

\---

1st February 2018

His hair was gelled, his shirt is buttoned and tucked in, but his tie is a mess. (Name), standing in front of a mirror and having to bend a little for the perfect angle (Unrelated A/N: True story), is trying to link his tie perfectly, only to have an oddly huge knot at the end of it. He groans loudly in annoyance and unties the stupid tie yet again. Mingyu saw this and laughs at his boyfriend.

"Hey! Rather than laughing how about you help with your husband's tie?!" (Name) spat.

"You're not my husband but, oh well," Mingyu walks to an over-dramatic (Name), acting hurt from his words.

Mingyu stands in front of (Name) and interlace the one-piece tie, forming a knot perfectly. He tugs the tie to secure it in place and adjusts the collar of the shirt, giving the image of a neat professor for (Name). 

"Do you have to wear a tie? It's just a presentation. You could've wear the vest or something," Mingyu continues to flatten any wrinkles on (Name)'s shirt.

"You mean that vest of yours? Sorry but it's hideous. And that presentation is actually important to me, babe. Mr. Choi wants me to do it out of all people for those lecturers to grade. Shouldn't you be proud you have a handsome and intelligent boyfriend?" (Name) wiggles his eyebrows.

Mingyu slaps his boyfriends chest lightly at the annoying question. Honestly, it's true though. Mingyu takes this time to admire his lover looking groomed. The fitting light blue shirt, the black slacks that shows of his long legs, hair already styled neatly and those glasses. GOSH! THOSE GLASSES! They totally make his alluring (Eye Colour) eyes shine brighter, causing Mingyu to fall for any love spell upon himself for (Name). They also make numerous dirty fantasies to run on Mingyu's mind. 

As they stare into each other's eyes, they lean closer until their lips touched and slowly move against each other. Mingyu's hands grips (Name)'s shoulders when (Name) licks his bottom lip before entering his mouth. Tongues dancing with each other, hot breathes exchanged, grips on (Name)'s shoulders are getting tighter, (Name)'s glasses are fogged. When (Name) bites Mingyu's lower lip, Mingyu lets out a moan that snapped (Name) into reality. 

(Name) pulls away first while panting and straightens his shirt. He grabs his bag and quickly kisses Mingyu's cheek and runs out, not forgetting a "Thank you, love!". Mingyu shouts out a "Good luck!" before a slam was heard, leaving him staring into space like a lost puppy. He touches his lips with the memory of the make-out session. It's not like they have never done it. Not his fault for imagining the kiss going further. 

\---

Later That Night (The Same Day)

Mingyu is eating the simple fried noodles he made. Well, was eating. Right now, he's just toying with the food, twirling it around the fork and swaying it in the bowl. Honestly, he's not hungry anymore. He's just upset. Upset that (Name) always rejected him when things get serious. He's tired of waiting any longer. It might sound stupid but he feels that (Name) doesn't trust him in getting onto the next step of their relationship. He heard that (Name) wasn't really shy in going around with people, not always though. What's the matter when it's with his own boyfriend? Isn't Mingyu good enough for (Name)?

His pondering was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

"I'm home. Gyu!" (Name) called.

Mingyu didn't answer though. He looks at the archway of the kitchen entrance to see (Name) with the top button of his shirt undone, tie nowhere to be seen and hair already disheveled. The only thing kept constant from earlier was his glasses. The hot sight sends blood down south for Mingyu. When (Name) locks his eyes with Mingyu then proceed to crash onto the sofa, Mingyu goes to sit beside him to have a talk.

"(Name), w-we need to talk,"

(Name) looks at Mingyu then sits straight with an already serious look on his face.

"What is it?"

Mingyu bites his lips softly before continuing with the conversation, trying to figure out the best way to put his thoughts into words.

"Why do you always... avoid me when things start to... go further?" Mingyu asked with a soft voice.

"Further? You mean...?"

Mingyu sighs.

"Further as in... like when we kiss.. after that... like when we were about to... do it?" Mingyu's cheeks are getting pinker each second.

"It?" 

"Sex,"

"Oh..."

(Name) knew this is going to be brought up one day. The reason for it is quite foolish actually but he thought that it was not important. He knew he has to talk about it, especially with his dearest. Be it a stupid reason or not.

"It's because..."

Mingyu looks up from his lap and pays attention for (Name)'s answer. Looking at the sad brown orbs, (Name) realized that he haven't really commit into their relationship. He didn't ask for Mingyu's needs and pay attention to his calls for desperate affection.

"It's because I thought you wouldn't like it. I usually top during sex and I thought you'd like to do all the work. I'm sorry, Gyu," (Name) runs his fingers through his (Hair Colour) hair with his own flushed face.

It was nothing new to be heard for Mingyu. People would always expect him to do so with his height and build. Honestly, he doesn't like it. 

"Well, to be frank, I actually prefer bottoming. I don't really like to top hence why I like guys," (Gyu's voice: I LIKE GUYS)

"I hate how people always expects me to do all the work. I hate how tall I am. I hate how I wouldn't be the one taken care of. I hate how weak I feel to not have someone to hold me," Mingyu continues.

The hurt look on Mingyu's face seems to have an immediate trigger for (Name) as he reaches a hand to rest on Mingyu's cheek. Mingyu leans in onto the touch with (Name) gently soothes his face.

"Don't be like this, Gyu. I hate hearing you say those things. It hurts me a lot too. You are the most beautiful boy I'd ever laid my eyes on. I love you,"

During (Name)'s confession, Mingyu seems to be in his own world. With his eyes closed, quietly panting, leaning into his boyfriend's hand that is caressing his face. The compliment isn't helping him at all. Mingyu loves being loved by his boyfriend. The only thing that gives a sign that Mingyu was aware of what (Name) said was the faint whisper of "I love you too," as a reply.

Watching Mingyu basically snuggling into his hand like a purring kitten made (Name) felt his boxers getting tight. The sight made him wonder about all the wild things he had always wanted to do to the boy. (Name) smashes his lips onto Mingyu's hard, kissing him and instantly ravishes his mouth. (Name) pulls Mingyu's thigh and the older got the message then climbs onto (Name)'s lap, not breaking the kiss. Mingyu's hands find themselves tangled in (Name)'s hair while (Name)'s massage his thighs. When they sucked out all the oxygen from each other, (Name) pulls away and trails kisses down to Mingyu's neck. The feeling of (Name)'s lips on Mingyu's neck is already making Mingyu rock hard in his sweatpants. When (Name) nibbles his neck, he leans his head back to expose more skin for (Name) to mark. And (Name) did leave more and kisses each of them after.

"Look at how pretty you look right now, baby. With your delicious neck marked by me. You like that don't you?" (Name) whispers into Mingyu's ear, biting it afterwards.

"Yes. Yes, I love it. I love being pretty for you," Mingyu breathed out.

(Name) kisses Mingyu again. Without stopping it, he lifts Mingyu up as the boy wraps his legs around (Name)'s waist. (Name) walks upstairs to their bedroom, not without stumbling a little at the stairs. They didn't wait to remove their shirts off when they arrived in the bedroom. More tongue battles happen until Mingyu pushes (Name)'s shoulders for his boyfriend to sit on the edge of the bed. Mingyu lowers and sets himself in between (Name)'s legs, kneeling in front of (Name)'s slacks-covered crotch. He looks up at (Name) with lust-filled eyes as he loosen the belt and pulls the zipper down. He takes off (Name)'s pants along with the boxers, revealing (Name)'s hard cock, already leaking with pre-cum, that hits his face. He takes a hold of it and stokes it slowly, making the other groan. 

Mingyu could tease (Name) longer but considering himself already so horny, his boner pressing painfully in his sweatpants. He pushes the tip into his mouth, slowly taking it all. It's been a while, his lips haven't been stretch in a long time, but he knows how to do this. It's not his first time. Each second, he starts to apply any skill that he knew like giving deepthroat, avoiding the teeth and using his tongue to make every part of the cock wet. (Name) is definitely impressed, if Mingyu couldn't tell by the moans slipping out of his mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Baby, you're doing so good with that pretty mouth of yours around my cock," (Name) groaned.

At the praise he got from his lover, he can't help but to take more of the member, making sure it hits the back of his throat and turning off the gag reflex for a while. (Name) groans louder and grips Mingyu's hair. Mingyu chokes from the lack of air and moans on the cock, almost sending (Name) to the edge. Mingyu pulls out the dick with a 'pop' and pants heavily with some coughs. At this point, with Mingyu's black hair messed from (Name)'s grip, saliva leaking on his chin and tears at the corner of his eyes, (Name) is THIS close from destroying Mingyu's ass.

"Please, (Name). Fuck me. Fuck your baby boy,"

And that's it before (Name) picks Mingyu up and throws him onto their bed, ripping any excess clothing off to leave both of them naked. (Name) takes out the lube from the drawer and coats his erected member with it before positioning it in front of Mingyu's entrance. 

"Are you sure you want it, Gyu?"

"Yes. Yes, please? Just fuck me alread- OH GOSH!" Mingyu screamed when (Name) suddenly slammed inside him, hitting him dead on the prostate.

Both of them are already so desperate to feel each other and fuck to the heavens. (Name) thrusts quickly to release all the sexual frustration that they were both facing all this time. (Name) really doesn't hold back at all as he picks up the pace of the fucking that made Mingyu moans blissfully to let his lover know that he loves this. With (Name)'s cock hitting his prostate each second, Mingyu already felt the coil in his stomach. He didn't want it to end so he takes a bit of control. 

He puts his hands on (Name)'s chest and pushes the boy into a sitting position, his cock still deep in Mingyu's warmth. Mingyu, with one hand gripping (Name)'s hair and the other clawing (Name)'s back, starts riding the other's dick, causing (Name) to smirk proudly at his boyfriend. While working (Name)'s cock, Mingyu attaches his lips with (Name)'s, moaning into each other's mouth. (Name) puts his hands on Mingyu's waist to thrust up helping Mingyu to angle his cock onto the boy's prostate easier. 

"You're doing so good, baby boy. Riding my cock like you were made for this. You feel amazing," he praises into Mingyu's ear.

Mingyu can only whine in reply, completely turned on by (Name)'s voice in his ear. As he continues to ride (Name) with his own member rubbing against (Name)'s stomach, the coil is getting stronger till Mingyu can't hold it anymore. (Name)'s cock keeps on slamming itself onto Mingyu's sweet spot that made Mingyu cum in between their stomachs with a loud scream of (Name)'s name. Mingyu whines when (Name) shoots inside him, feeling his ass with warm liquid that flows out a bit. Mingyu winces when (Name) pulls out causing more sperm to spill. Both of them pant heavily and look into each other's eyes, seeing the lust still filling them before kissing each other again in their embraces. 

"We have a lot more to catch up, Gyu," 

And that was how the night was overflowing with lewd noises and pleasure.

\---

9th February 2018

Mingyu gasped softly at the sudden embrace of his boyfriend from the back. He was going to make coffee when he smiles as he thought about the special day.

"The birthday boy has awoken," Mingyu turns around to face (Name) before pulling the other into a kiss.

"Yeah. And what did you make for the prince's breakfast?" (Name) asked.

"I was thinking of making omelette but... I think I would be the best choice for a birthday boy's breakfast," Mingyu grins.

It has been more than a week after their first night of sex. And when (Name) said they had a lot to catch up, he really means it. It has been nonstop fucking for these two, at least once a day. Trying new positions, some toys and at various places in their house. This is just another start for today. And hey, since today is (Name)'s birthday, why not open today's chapter with kitchen sex. 

(Name) snapped and pulls Mingyu's shorts off then picks him up to place him onto the kitchen counter. You could say that (Name) was starving as he is currently rimming Mingyu's hole with his skillful tongue, basically eating is breakfast out. Mingyu can't help the loud moans and grips (Name)'s hair to prevent the other from teasing him. Although it is (Name)'s birthday doesn't mean Mingyu can't have what he wants either. 

Then, (Name) stands straight again and takes off his own pajama pants before pushing his hard cock into Mingyu, immediately thrusting. Mingyu's arms lunges onto (Name)'s shoulders and whines uncontrollably at (Name)'s wild fucking. The utensils on the counter seem to vibrate too.

"Yes! Fuck me, (Name)! Hard-" Mingyu's mouth was suddenly covered by one of (Name)'s hand.

"Hello? Mingyu? You there? You ready to go make some preparations for (Name)'s birthday party?" Shit! It was Wonwoo!

Mingyu's eyes widen at the voice, whining into (Name)'s palm. Partially worried about Wonwoo knowing that they're currently fucking and (Name)'s surprise being ruined. (Name) smirks at the sight in front of him, Mingyu looking completely wrecked and shocked at the same time. (Name) just continues to thrust harder into Mingyu, wanting to see the boy's reaction. The attempts by Mingyu to be quite completely goes downhill as he basically screams with (Name)'s palm blocking it.

"You like this, don't you baby? You like the idea of being caught? Gosh. We learnt a lot about you this past week, didn't we?" (Name) teases.

Honestly, MIngyu does get turned on by this but of course he wouldn't admit it out loud. He tries to glare at (Name) which turns into a look of an adorable animal in heat that is getting bred.

"Thank you, baby boy. For organizing my birthday party,"

Mingyu can only whine and closes his eyes while taking the dick.

\---

Meanwhile. Outside their house.

"Maybe they're still asleep," Chan suggested.

"Call him, then. He was the one who was so eager about it," Seokmin said.

"No! Let's just go. We can do it on our own," Wonwoo interrupted.

As they walk away, confused, Wonwoo is blushing with his usual emo face. He heard them. Those little muffled moans from Mingyu. They're doing it. (Name) was doing him good. At this point, he knew he was honest with every detail he told Mingyu that day about (Name). Well, another blackmail material towards Mingyu for him. Cue the evil smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I gave you all sexual frustration while reading this oneshot. :p
> 
> Anyways, please comment your thoughts kindly. It would mean the world to me.
> 
> If you want to request, please do so at the REQUESTING PAGE. It would make me smile.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I absolutely adore you guys.
> 
> Love y'all, Kerots! (Hai. Mai nem is Mingyu. En todei ees mai borsdei. Doo yoo nouit?)


End file.
